


Our Souls Are One

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Fluff all da way, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Primarily AkaKuro, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate+Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a lot of clichés, akashi is a childish bastard, alpha!akashi, badass kuroko, just enjoy the fluff, kuroko in heat, omega!kuroko, possibly innacurate omega traits, yohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi gave a sweet smile to Kuroko and began.</p><p>"I found you, love."</p><p>Kuroko was pretty sure he almost died.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Kuroko decided to retaliate as he put his hands down, even though it was a rather lame defense. "I'm sorry, but I believe your hair is burning as well, Akashi-san."</p><p>Akashi was a little taken aback, to be honest, though he would neither admit nor show it. He had never met anyone who'd dare to actually defy him in any sort of way. To be fair, he didn't really want to look like someone threatening in front of his future lover.</p><p>Akashi laughed and decided to play along. "Funny, I didn't notice. Should I call the fire department?"</p><p>"I believe that is unnecessary, for I rather like the fire. Might keep your big head in check." Kuroko deadpanned. Oooh, burn.</p><p>Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Did you just-"</p><p>"Yes. Yes I did."<br/>------------------</p><p>In other words, Akashi and Kuroko are perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This a Shoujo Manga? (aka Most Cliché Meeting Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm mixing a bunch of stuff here. Soulmate marks, soulmates, alphas, betas, omegas, etc. etc. Some omega traits might be made up/inaccurate/altered. Most betas might be jerks. (sorry not sorry) I mixed Bokushi and Oreshi. xD. 
> 
> Info:  
> \- Akashi and Kuroko never met before)  
> \- Akashi only knows Rakuzan people and GOM  
> \- Kuroko knows everyone else (and Aomine and Kise only from GOM)  
> \- Akashi and Kuroko are both adults (24 years old)  
> \- Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher (as usual)  
> \- Akashi is CEO of his family company (AS USUAL)  
> \- Akashi's father is dead (Goodbye father problems)  
> \- I'm sorry but Akashi's Mom is also dead (Rest in Peace I love you and thank you for taking care of Seijuurou)  
> \- Kuroko lives alone  
> \- Akashi got a huge ass mansion and he lives alone with his maids what is this rich bastard (still love you)  
> \- I know how omegas are usually at the bottom of society's standings but I don't like that so everyone is equal (Alphas are still kinda dominant in relationships but everyone has equal rights)  
> \- Betas still can't mate with Omegas (obviously)  
> \- No, omegas and betas do not stay at home like good little housewives. NOPE, EQUAL RIGHTS ALL DA WAY.  
> \- Akashi is so frikin whipped  
> \- I am a corny little bastard  
> \- More info otw

November 11 2016

Time: Sometime in the morning.

Location: Some coffee shop in Tokyo

\-----

Kuroko Tetsuya was wandering around in some place deep in his dark mind.

Just kidding.

Kuroko may not be a man of many words, but he wasn't the type to get lost in his own thoughts that much either.

He was though, dead.

I'm sorry, I'll stop joking.

Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher. That meant dealing with a bunch of whiny, troublesome, crying, screaming,  _pooping kids._ It was finally his day off. Kuroko, being Kuroko, decided to drown himself in vanilla lattes in a tiny coffee shop, somewhere in the busy city he lives in. He couldn't even remember how many cups he's had. It was his...fourth? No, perhaps his  _twentieth._  

The point is, Kuroko didn't plan on doing anything other than  _nothing_ that day.

It was definitely better than walking around Tokyo.

Oh right, I have to explain why walking around Tokyo is such a bad thing.

In the world Kuroko lives in, there's alphas, betas, and omegas. Also, soulmates. They say that everyone has their own soulmates, and the theory has not been proven wrong. Of course, there are just some who decide that they didn't want to have their fates chosen for them. That can be respected, but none of these people have succeeded in maintaining their relationships with their non-soulmates. Kuroko honestly didn't know why people couldn't just be patient and wait for their other halves to come along and be done with it. Every time Kuroko walked in the streets of Tokyo, _hordes and dozens_ of incompetent alphas would ogle at him with hungry eyes. Kuroko can literally feel those gazes _eating him up_ like he was some kind of all-you-can-eat buffet. Some dedicated ones might even follow him around until Kuroko reaches his destination and he can _finally_ get rid of his weird stalkers. Popularity isn't everything. 

And again, Kuroko, being Kuroko,  _doesn't get_ why _he_ was the target of desperate alphas  _everywhere._

Kuroko Tetsuya may not realize it himself, but ever since he matured as an omega, he turned into the very _definition_ of beauty itself. Bet you twenty- no, _a hundred_  bucks that if you search up the word 'beauty' on the dictionary, there would be a picture of Kuroko Tetsuya.  With his silky, shiny sky blue hair and matching eyes, pale skin that would defeat a porcelain doll's and pink, plump lips just  _ready_  to be devoured, no other omega stands a chance. He  _smells_ great too. Oh yeah. We're talking vanilla and cream and cupcakes here. Kuroko Tetsuya is  _irresistible._

But, right then, in that empty little coffee shop, Kuroko could  _relax._

Maybe.

\-----

some time later...

\-----

Kuroko Tetsuya had always wondered why he hasn't met his soulmate yet. All his friends were mated and Kuroko was actually beginning to believe that he wouldn't meet his soulmate anytime soon. Time flies by, and Kuroko most certainly wouldn't like the idea of meeting his soulmate at age fifty. He wanted children, after all. Even though he probably already had enough brats to deal with in his line of work. 

Kuroko right then, though, was napping with his head in his arms. He was in a deep sleep, dreaming about something that seemed to involve sparkles and milkshakes. And...bunnies??

Sorry, getting off topic.

The point is, he was currently unaware of whatever was occurring in his surroundings.

And so, as Akashi Seijuurou entered the premises for whatever reason, Kuroko didn't notice a thing.

\-----

Akashi Seijuurou was a powerful businessman and CEO of Akashi Corporation. He was one of the most respected alphas in Japan, really. 

Obviously, one would not expect him to enter a secluded coffee shop in Tokyo on a strange impulse. In truth, he actually just finished a meeting for a business deal with a bunch of cheating old geezers. Let's just say that the meeting didn't go well. At all.

And so, there was Akashi, tired, irritated and pissed. He needed some coffee, for some weird reason, and he decided that any coffee would be fine and since this was the first coffee shop he found, he'd have to make do. It probably won't be any different from the overpriced coffee he normally buys anyway. *cough* rich bastard *cough*.

Akashi walked towards the counter in a strangely slow manner, and he couldn't help but feel a peculiar presence in the area. He shrugged it off, deciding that it was just his imagination. He ordered his usual, boring, black coffee, being the proper businessman he is. No sugar, no milk, nothing. Just the way he'd been taught to like it.

Now, Akashi was beginning to think that he was really going mad. As he waited a little impatiently for his coffee, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something that he really needed to see there. He looked around, just for the sake of it. Nothing seemed suspicious or out of place. Was he  _that_ tired? He was starting to feel a little unsettled. He almost didn't notice when the barista called his name to tell him that his drink was ready. 

Akashi was never in any hurry to meet his soulmate. He wasn't even sure if he was fated to have one. His mother said that his father was definitely her soulmate and she promised that he would find his someday, but he doubts the love between his parents, considering the fact that his father had never shown his love, being the stoic and serious man he was. The idea that his parents were soulmates still seems nigh preposterous to him. He assumed that his mother had simply wanted to give him hope for proper love.

But really, Akashi didn't expect to meet his soulmate in _this_ way.

\-----

As Akashi Seijuurou stood in front of the man 'apparently' known as Kuroko Tetsuya, his 'apparently' soulmate, he didn't seem to have the heart to wake the poor man. 

When Akashi felt the burn on his inner wrist as he walked past Kuroko, he really did think that it meant nothing. Then he decided to spare a glance at it, and imagine his surprise when he saw a name delicately carved on it in a swirling font in something that looked like a strange blue ink. Akashi had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and he didn't need to register himself into a mental institution. He even rubbed his eyes several times. He hastily pinched himself. Ouch. He wasn't dreaming either. 

Akashi would have been calm in any other situation, but this was much too sudden. He frantically searched for the person who had been declared his soulmate. His eyes rested on the only being that seemed to be in the coffee shop where he met his fate, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He swore he almost dropped his cup of boring coffee. Would've been good too.

And so there was the great Akashi Seijuurou, completely caught in a trance as he stared intensely at his future mate.

\-----

Kuroko was still fast asleep even as his soulmate discovered him. 

Kuroko wasn't sure what, but something seemed to itch and that stirred him awake. Oh, his wrist. Wait, what?

Kuroko grumbled softly, not happy to be awakened from his peaceful slumber. He cracked an eye open and moved to peek at his wrist. There was something...writing? Kuroko struggled to focus his vision in his drowsy state. A name...wait, a name?! 

Kuroko sat up straight in his seat, almost falling over his chair. He took a moment to gain his composure, and that's when he heard the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard in his entire life. Kuroko slowly turned towards where the heavenly sound had originated from and froze in his seat as his eyes stopped on the most gorgeous face he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. A man, smiling in delight was sitting right in front of him with his chin in the palm of his hand, an elegant gesture, gazing at Kuroko like he was the only thing he could ever want to see, like he was the only star in the sky, shining brightly in an empty night sky.  _Anyone_  would want to be looked at like that. Especially by this man, since he looked like he had looks that people would covet and desire. Kuroko wondered how many hearts he had probably broken. And to think...

Kuroko couldn't help but be stunned into silence as he scanned the man's impossibly perfect features. His red hair looked like it was made of silk string, flawlessly trimmed. His trim figure was quite pleasant as well. His eyes, his face, his _lips_...oh,  who was he kidding? There was nothing about him that wasn't pleasing to the eye. To  _any_ eye really. 

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and began to search for any other person that could be soulmate, because this impeccably faultless man could not possibly be his, even though his heart was telling him that he was. He wasn't sure what to think when he found that no one but the barista was in the coffee shop. He sharply turned back to the man who was still drinking him with his eyes. 

Kuroko hesitated. "Are you..." He caught himself. "Are you my..." Never mind, he failed.

Akashi let out a chuckle. Somehow, he seemed to understand why his parents were soulmates even though they didn't look like it. 

As Akashi looked at his newly found soulmate, he couldn't care less about what he was like. He just  _knew_ , no matter what, that the man in front of him was definitely made for him, and just him. Akashi was absolutely taken by the man he deemed more beautiful than any flower. At that moment, Akashi realized that even if the world damned him to hell and fire, he'd die happy knowing that he'd found the man he loved.

Akashi gave a sweet smile to Kuroko and began.

"I found you, love."

Kuroko was pretty sure he almost died.

\-----

"Akashi Seijuurou. Well, I suppose you know that already." Akashi held out his hand to Kuroko, who was still in shock.

Kuroko managed to crawl out of his shock somehow and shook Akashi's hand, albeit with a little bit of struggle.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya. You know that already too."

Akashi smirked. "I just figured that a proper introduction was required. Are you alright, by the way? I hope I don't need to bring you to a hospital because your face is burning."

Kuroko slapped his hands over his cheeks as more heat began to rise up to his cheeks. He pouted a little and wondered why the world decided that his soulmate should be a confident bastard with a penchant for teasing. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face already, Akashi.

Kuroko decided to retaliate as he put his hands down, even though it was a rather lame defense. "I'm sorry, but I believe your hair is burning as well, Akashi-san."

Akashi was a little taken aback, to be honest, though he would neither admit nor show it. He had never met anyone who'd dare to actually defy him in any sort of way. To be fair, he didn't really want to look like someone threatening in front of his future lover.

Akashi laughed and decided to play along. "Funny, I didn't notice. Should I call the fire department?"

"I believe that is unnecessary, for I rather like the fire. Might keep your big head in check." Kuroko deadpanned. Oooh,  _burn._

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Did you just-"

"Yes. Yes I did."

\-----

"Can I bring you home?" Akashi asked just to tease poor Kuroko.

Fortunately, dear Kuroko wasn't that easy. "No, Akashi-san, we just met."

"But you're my soulmate."

"And we just met."

Akashi and Kuroko stared into each other's eyes, both not giving in.

"Drop the -san, Kuroko."

" _We just met."_

" _But you're my soulmate._ "

"Fine. Akashi-kun then."

"Just Akashi."

"Akashi-kun."

" _Akashi."_

" _A-ka-shi-kun._ "

Akashi sighed. This one was stubborn. It was sort of endearing, but Akashi wouldn't say that in front of Kuroko. He smiled a little inside at the idea of discovering more of Kuroko's personality.

"Well then, if anything, will I get to see you again, Kuroko?"

"It's inevitable that I would, Akashi-kun."

"Will you give me the pleasure of letting me  walk you home, then?"

Kuroko hesitated. 

"I suppose that's fine."

Akashi smiled. "Good to know."

Akashi then proceeded to hurry out of the coffee shop with Kuroko.

Kuroko was a tiny bit suspicious.

But well, Akashi was Akashi. So Kuroko followed him willingly.

\-----

 

 

Sai-chan Bloopers!

 

Saika: Ey, what should the title be?

Ryvalia: Idk

S: HALP MEH

R: NOH

S: Fine. The title will be...

S: *types* Angels Are Pretty

R: *sees title* what

*title was not used due to weirdness and irrelevance to story*

 

 

 


	2. Akashi is Dying Because He Doesn't Know How to Handle His Own Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is whipped but he is clueless and is an idiot. Kuroko is affected by his idiocy. Love blooms. *sparkles everywhere*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight crack. And drunk in love! Akashi. Enjoy.
> 
> FORGIVE ME FOR MY DRUNKENNESS
> 
> Somewhat OOC Kuroko so I can abuse Akashi, ohoho
> 
> -CRaCkeD cAt saI-ChaN

_"Will you give me the pleasure of letting me  walk you home, then?"_

_Kuroko hesitated._

_"I suppose that's fine."_

_Akashi smiled. "Good to know."_

_Akashi then proceeded to hurry out of the coffee shop with Kuroko._

_Kuroko was a tiny bit suspicious._

_But well, Akashi was Akashi. So Kuroko followed him willingly._

_\-----_

November 11 2016

Time: Sometime before Kuroko woke up

Location: That coffee shop 

\-----

Akashi was supposed to be at work. 

No, he really was.

But the moment Akashi realized that he had found his soulmate, he took his phone out, informed his dear P.A. Midorima Shintarou of his sudden need to take the day off, and hung up on the man's protests. He also ignored the endless number of texts sent to him, even when Midorima started using the capslock setting in his texts, which was not usually expected of him. In the end, Akashi just sent him a text that pretty much looked like this:

To: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Reason for day off

 

Shintarou, I have found my other half and the situation calls for me to court him. Please shut up.

 

Needless to say, Akashi Seijuurou was somewhat drunk  ~~in love ohoho.~~

After that, Akashi simply disabled all notifications and alerts so as to not disturb his voyage in love.

\-----

November 11 2016

Time: After Akashi hung up on Midorima and Midorima's flood of texts

Location: Akashi Corp building in Tokyo

\-----

Midorima Shintarou was in a rage. Well, not really.

His boss had just 'requested' a sudden day off that he definitely did not plan for. Akashi taking a day off wasn't exactly too drastic since he worked too much already but this was much, _much_ too sudden. Now he had to make adjustments to the schedule, organize more paperwork, scream at employees to work faster, drink more coffee and red bean soup, scare the souls out of several other employees with his rage and plan his boss' murder.

Okay, half of that list's activities will never be initiated but dreaming is free.

Midorima groaned as he proceeded to make calls to get things together properly. He internally screamed at the number of calls he had to make. He was pretty sure his boss was completely out of his mind. One does not simply call for a day off when one is leader to a company that reigns high in Japan's list of 'Companies That Make Enough Money to Buy the World's Entire Supply of Ramen'. 

Midorima sighed. Now that he thought about it, his boss wouldn't just ditch him for a day off like that. Akashi may be somewhat eccentric in his ways but he wouldn't do anything without good reason. 

_Come to think of it, Akashi..._

_He sounded so happy._

Midorima smiled. He was alone, so there was no problem with a little smile. Tsundere as always. 

_If something could possibly make Akashi that excited, then..._

Midorima sighed again. He should really stop being so nice to people. 

Midorima heard a tiny  _ping_ that indicated a new text. Midorima flipped his phone open and a new rage filled his insides when he read the text.

_Akashi... I am so going to kill him with paperwork when he gets back. He can't possibly be serious. What the hell is this 'other half' excu-_

Midorima froze.

_He can't mean..._

Midorima frantically called Akashi and gave up after three tries. If Akashi had found his soulmate, it would certainly be a valid excuse for suddenly skipping out on work but...

Midorima stared out into the distance. 

_I guess it's about time._

\-----

November 11 2016

Time: Sometime in the afternoon

Location: In front of Kuroko's apartment

\-----

"We're here already, Akashi-kun."

Akashi blinked. He stared at the door to his soulmate's apartment.

_I need to get him to move in with me. I can't believe my soulmate has been living in this tiny place he calls 'home'. How long has he been suffering like this I should've found him sooner what is this-_

_"Akashi-kun._ Are you listening?"

Akashi turned to look at his soulmate and pretended to have heard everything that his soulmate had been saying in the past few seconds. "Ah, yes."

Kuroko sighed. "No, you aren't."

Akashi tried to brush it off with a charming smile and a horrible excuse. "Sorry, I was distracted by your beauty, love."

Kuroko flicked his forehead.

"Ow."

Kuroko frowned. "First of all, you weren't even looking at me, Akashi-kun. Second, I know that you were judging my apartment. Sorry for not living in a _castle_ with _chandeliers_ and _butlers to welcome me home with tea and biscuits_. Not to mention the fact that you  _haven't even seen what's inside._ "

Akashi was internally slapping himself.  _Great job, Seijuurou, you've offended him already. Perfect._

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were." Kuroko mumbled. "I didn't realize it earlier, but I recognize you. Akashi Seijuurou, youngest man ever to succeed a company, immediately rose to the top of Japan's business rankings, etc., etc...." Kuroko crossed his arms and pouted just a tiny bit, but enough for Akashi to notice. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come in for a bit, but since you probably decided that my house was too shabby and all that I suppose-"

" _Kuroko."_

" _What?"_

Akashi was truly alarmed at this point. Also a little annoyed, because his position in the business world basically ruined everything for him, but he needed to focus on calming Kuroko down. He didn't want to leave a bad impression, he really did want to get closer to Kuroko and he really did care about him-

Oh,  _what on Earth_ was wrong with him?

"I-" Akashi stammered. He  _just stammered_. Akashi Seijuurou  _doesn't stammer._

"I'd love to come in." Akashi said softly after a short pause.

Kuroko blinked.

"I- I-" Kuroko inhaled deeply. "Okay," he muttered under his breath as he looked down, opened his apartment door and entered without another word. 

Akashi followed him in, albeit a little awkwardly.

_This is horrible._

\-----

November 11 2016

Time: Some time after the lover's spat

Location: Kuroko's living room

\-----

Akashi was figuratively stabbing himself. He was trying to take in the fact that he almost destroyed his entire relationship with his one and only soulmate, the one he literally just met  _an hour ago_ , and as he sat on Kuroko's couch waiting for Kuroko as he made tea for the both of them, he began to rethink all his life choices.

When Kuroko came back, Akashi's soul almost left his body at the sound of mugs hitting the table, indicating Kuroko's return.

"I'm sorry, it's not much but I live alone and I don't exactly get a lot of guests..." Kuroko sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he slumped onto the couch next to Akashi, the tiny pout still present on his face. He stared at his shoes, avoiding Akashi's eyes. Akashi wasn't sure of what to do. 

When Akashi realized that he had found his soulmate, it was almost as if the heavens crashed down on him and he had been drowning in a pool of happiness. Everything seemed so perfect.

But life was cruel, and the situation Akashi was in proved that.

Akashi picked up one of the mugs on the table and took a sip of the tea in it. He set the mug back down on the table. 

"Kuroko," he started gently.

"Yes?" was the quiet response Akashi received from Kuroko.

"I'm glad you let me into your apartment."

Kuroko looked up, finally meeting Akashi's gaze. "Really?"

"Of course I am. I did say I that I want to get to know you better and this is a step forward, right?"

"You didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't say that you wanted to get to know me better. You just asked me if it was okay to walk me home and we barely even talked on the way here. I thought-"

Kuroko buried his face in his hands.

"Never mind."

Akashi was at a complete loss. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Akashi decided to ask.

Kuroko eyes widened. He turned sharply towards Akashi making him jump in his seat. "No, that's not-" Kuroko gave a noise of frustration. "It's been a long week."

"What happened?"

"Kids. I'm a kindergarten teacher, you know." Kuroko said. He sounded a little proud, but also a little tired. "It's not something that would compare to a CEO's job but I love it. I love children, but sometimes... Sorry, you're supposed to be a guest but here I am, complaining about something that actually has nothing to do with you considering the fact that I just met you today." Kuroko knew he wasn't being his usual self, but his stress had finally taken its toll on him and the addition of his sudden meeting with his soulmate didn't exactly help him relax. 

"No, please, complain more."

Kuroko stiffened. "What?"

Akashi smiled a smile that was probably reserved for Kuroko, and Kuroko only. "I don't mind hearing about your troubles. I'd like to hear more about your life. About how you spend your time, what you do everyday, what youlike to do, your favourite things," Akashi went on. "Even little things like your favourite food and colour. Like I said, I'd like to get to know you better. I mean it." 

Kuroko blushed. He averted his eyes away from Akashi and cursed every single thing he could think of that could possibly have given him a soulmate that was not only more attractive than he needed to be, but also sappier than all the fictional romance novel boys that Kuroko had ever read about. Akashi was so genuine about his desire to advance in their relationship that it was much too overwhelming for Kuroko. Kuroko had never met anyone that considered his existence to be something more significant than just another human being. It seemed that all Akashi really wanted was for Kuroko to warm up to him slowly, and Kuroko was probably making it hard for him. Kuroko wanted to just crawl away and wallow in his sea of embarrassment. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about Akashi judging his living conditions. He should've just invited Akashi in and accepted his horrible excuse. He should've just-

"Kuroko, your face is burning again. I think I really should call the fire department now." Akashi grinned. "Or maybe I shouldn't, since you look quite adorable."

Kuroko slapped Akashi's arm playfully. "Shut up."

A smile grew on Kuroko's face.  _This isn't so bad after all._

Ah, young love.

_\-----_

"So, what _is_ your favourite colour?" Akashi asked after Kuroko had repeatedly denied the fact that he was blushing and the mood was finally lighter. Akashi was relieved. He thought he'd never cheer Kuroko up.

"Blue." 

Akashi chuckled. "Pity, I really hoped that it would be red. That will change quickly, though."

"Dream on, Akashi-kun."

"I would much prefer to turn my dreams into reality, thank you."

" _Moving on._ "

"Ah, alright. Favourite food?" 

"Anything with vanilla in it."

"Oh?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Well," Akashi smirked. "My favourite colour is blue now, thanks to you. The exact shade of your eyes, of course."

"Stop it, Akashi-kun."

"Yes, yes. Anything for my darling Kuroko." This statement earned him a glare from Kuroko, which only served to widen Akashi's smirk. "My favourite food would be tofu soup. But," Akashi whispered. "That might change as well."

"Akashi-kun is a pervert."

"You wound me."

\-----

Akashi and Kuroko talked for hours, as expected of the idiotic couple.

When it became too late and Akashi had to leave, Akashi was reluctant and he really didn't want to stop talking to Kuroko but they both still had work the next day and Akashi needed to prepare himself for a good beating from Midorima.

Akashi and Kuroko stood in front of the apartment

"I'll see you again soon?" Akashi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Kuroko gave Akashi one of his rare, beautiful smiles that probably would've brought any other alpha to his knees.

Kuroko hesitated. He wanted to do something but... Ah, who  _cares_? You only live once. Unless reincarnation exists but that's an entirely different matter. 

Kuroko moved forward, pressed his lips on Akashi's and withdrew just as quickly as he had come. Kuroko's cheeks flushed a pink hue when he realized what he had done. 

_That was okay, right? He was the one who kept going on about how we were soulmates so it should be. Oh no, did I do something wrong? Oh, I shouldn't have-_

Kuroko's thoughts were cut off short as Akashi pulled him in for another kiss. Kuroko didn't push him away. Akashi's lips lingered on his for what seemed like  _decades_ before Akashi slowly moved back. Akashi didn't want to. He wanted to keep going, to make the moment last longer, to go deeper and and deeper into Kuroko-

But it really was late. 

Akashi whispered a soft 'See you soon, love.' before walking hastily away, afraid that if he had stayed a second longer, he could have lost his will to leave completely. Akashi told himself that he had plenty of time to share more memories with his soulmate, and he didn't need to worry so much about missing his time with Kuroko. But Akashi wanted to spend every second of every day with Kuroko, and Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same.

Kuroko didn't go in until he completely lost sight of Akashi. Kuroko couldn't get his hopes up too much, but he swore he saw Akashi turn back several times more than necessary. Kuroko shook his head, trying to stop himself from getting too depressed about Akashi having to leave.

_I'll see him again soon._

_\-----_

 

 

Sai-chan writing adventures!!

 

S: I am dying

S: Akashi is so cheesy hhhhhh

S: *rolls on the bed*

S: *rolls on the floor*

S: *inserts unnecessary crack*

S: h-help me-eee *wheeze*

S: It's 1 a.m......

S: MUST. WRITE.

S: NOOO THIS ISN'T RIGHT

S: 2 *wheeze* 37 *wheeze* a.m.

S: I AM DONE *passes out*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE
> 
> I know I said once a week and that means I should've updated on the 7th but please spare me for it was Chinese New Year and I needed to get busy with mah family.
> 
> I was legit drunk writing please help me what is this cliche love story. Cupids will fly and bless my babies.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed whipped Akashi.
> 
> I know you did.
> 
> -Wheezing Cat Sai-chan


	3. First Date Thoughts (aka Akashi and Kuroko Getting High On Happiness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you like me when you met Takao?"
> 
> Midorima blinked. "I suppose. Not as bad as you though," he added immediately. 
> 
> "Thank goodness."
> 
> Then Akashi began to give Midorima a long speech on why he thought Kuroko was perfect and how excited he was for their upcoming date.
> 
> \-----
> 
> "Nothing, I just thought..." Kimi grinned. "You look really happy today, Sensei!"
> 
> "Is that so?"
> 
> "Mhm! I wanna know why!"
> 
> Kuroko chuckled. His student's curiosity amused him. "Well, you see, Kimi-chan..."
> 
> "Yes???" Kimi was on her tiptoes now, eager to hear what Kuroko had to say.
> 
> Kuroko put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret."
> 
> Kimi immediately whined. "Sensei~ You're no fun!!"
> 
> Kuroko laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I decided to drop the 20XX thing, because it would've been hard to see if years had passed or not and other stuff like that. Also, pretend like the days aren't supposed to actually match the dates in 2016.

_Akashi whispered a soft 'See you soon, love.' before walking hastily away, afraid that if he had stayed a second longer, he could have lost his will to leave completely. Akashi told himself that he had plenty of time to share more memories with his soulmate, and he didn't need to worry so much about missing his time with Kuroko. But Akashi wanted to spend every second of every day with Kuroko, and Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same._

_Kuroko didn't go in until he completely lost sight of Akashi. Kuroko couldn't get his hopes up too much, but he swore he saw Akashi turn back several times more than necessary. Kuroko shook his head, trying to stop himself from getting too depressed about Akashi having to leave._

_I'll see him again soon._

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 7.30 a.m. ( ~~omg finally a specific time)~~

Location: Akashi Corp Building

\-----

As Akashi walked through the automatic doors of his office building, every single employee that turned to see him either dropped whatever they were holding or just froze in pure shock. 

Akashi Seijuurou was  _smiling._

_Genuinely._

All the employees were still basically statues, until  _one_ employee decided to be sensible. 

"G-good morning Akashi-san!"

All the other employees immediately followed suit without question as they picked up their fallen objects.

Akashi seemed to smile wider, and everyone wasn't sure whether they should be happy about this development or just be more terrified.

"Good morning, everyone." Akashi's voice was filled with so much joy that everyone was sent back into their daze.

When the elevator doors closed and Akashi was out of sight, one of the employees fainted.

"Mayu-san!" "Please hang in there!" "IS SHE DEAD?!" "CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"

\-----

November 11 2016

Time: When Akashi got home after visiting Kuroko  ~~(Welp there goes specific timing)~~

Location: Akashi Estate

\-----

Akashi was at a loss.

He was sitting on his four-poster bed, staring at his phone and having an intense argument with himself in his mind.

_Just call him!_

_He's probably asleep, idiot._

_SO WHAT?  
_

_SO I DON'T WANT TO WAKE HIM!_

Akashi raked his hands through his hair and screamed internally. He then flopped onto the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Is love supposed to make you this idiotic?_

Akashi had not forgotten to ask for Kuroko's number earlier that day, but now he sort of regretted it. 

_Wait, no! If you didn't have his number, how would you have contacted him again? No regrets, Seijuurou._

Akashi banged his head back onto his satin sheets.

_Well, I know his address..._

At this point, Akashi was so done with himself and his own stupidity so he opted to go back and stare at his phone again.

Akashi then sat up.

"Agh,  _damn it all!"_

Akashi dialed Kuroko's number.

As he heard the ringing, he started to go back to internal debating.

_Maybe this_ was  _a bad idea._

That thought flew out the window when Kuroko picked up.

" _Akashi-kun?"_

Akashi was so happy to hear Kuroko's voice that he felt as though time stopped as a smile crept up his face.

" _Hello, Akashi-kun? Are you there?"_

Akashi snapped out of his trance.

"Ah, yes, Kuroko."

" _What's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

_"Then to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Maybe I just missed you."

Akashi heard a laugh on the other end of the line.

_"I saw you an hour ago, and aren't you supposed to be asleep?_ You _were the one who insisted that it was late."_

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep too?"

Akashi couldn't explain how, but he felt Kuroko smile.

_"Maybe I was actually waiting for you to call me."_

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"How would you know whether I'd call or not?"

_"I just know."_

_Is this what it means to be soulmates?_

"Well, then. Would you like to know the real purpose of me calling you?"

" _Yes."_

"Let's go on a date," Akashi said without hesitation.

_"...that was too straightforward."_

There it was again. Something was telling him that Kuroko was blushing. Akashi smirked.

"How else would you have wanted me to say it?"

" _Well, you could've told me that you missed me first."_

"I did."

_"Oh. Oh, right. Well, anyway, when?"_

"Tomorrow."

Kuroko chuckled.  _"So eager to see me?"  
_

"Of course."

_"6 o' clock."_

"Make that seven and I'll pick you up."

_"Deal."_

They exchanged a few words after that, and Akashi went to sleep dreaming about Kuroko.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 9.00 a.m.  ~~(oh its back)~~

Location: Akashi's office, Akashi Corp Building

\-----

Akashi was humming a tune.

Off-key.

Midorima stared at his boss, not sure what to say.

At this point, he would've been scolding Akashi for that sudden day off thing and demanding an explanation, but Akashi wasn't in his right mind.

At least, that's what everyone in the entire office thought.

Word had spread fast, and now, the entire Akashi Corp employment basically thought that Akashi was high. 

On what, though, they didn't know.

Midorima decided to say something.

"...Akashi, are you alright?"

Akashi didn't even look up as he happily signed papers and did his work.

"Akashi?" 

"Hmm? Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Everyone is scared of you now."

"Aren't they always?"

"No, I mean, even more terrified."

"Why?"

Midorima sat still.

"What happened yesterday, Akashi?"

"Nothing of concern."

Midorima sighed. His boss was difficult, but this was ridiculous. Akashi wouldn't take a day off without good reason, he wouldn't smile endlessly without good reason, and he  _certainly_ wouldn't hum a tune  _off-key_  at _work_ without good reason.

"Just spill it, Akashi.  _What the hell was that sudden day off and your crappy excuse by text?"_

"Fine, fine."

Akashi looked up and made eye contact with Midorima. His eyes were sparkling with all the kirakira shine of a lovestruck girl.

"I found my soulmate, Midorima."

Midorima shook his head. "Yes, I figured as much."

Akashi sighed dreamily. "He's absolutely wonderful too."

"He?"

"Mmhmm." Akashi was lost somewhere in his Kuroko Tetsuya fantasy dreamworld.

"Akashi! Snap out of it."

Akashi did.

"Oh God, what have I been doing?"

Midorima began. "You were smiling when you got here, several employees were sent to the hospital after fainting in shock, you didn't stop smiling, and now the whole company thinks you're high."

Akashi buried his face in his hands and groaned. "How bad is this exactly?"

"Some of the employees have suggested bringing you to a doctor."

Akashi cursed himself. "Aren't people supposed to be happy that I'm not scary today?"

"They just think that it's not normal."

Akashi groaned again. What was  _happening?_ He knew that he was ridiculously happy because he was going to see Kuroko, but he shouldn't have been affected that badly, right? Are soulmates  _supposed_ to get you high? He almost forgot that Midorima was even there earlier. He was smiling while doing his work.  _Who smiles doing work?_  

Midorima smiled. Yes,  _he smiled._   _In front of another person._

"What's he like?"

"What?"

"Your soulmate. It might be better if you express your feelings about him than keep it all in to yourself."

It was Akashi's turn to stare.

"Were you like me when you met Takao?"

Midorima blinked. "I suppose. Not as bad as you though," he added immediately. 

"Thank goodness."

Then Akashi began to give Midorima a long speech on why he thought Kuroko was perfect and how excited he was for their upcoming date.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 10.00 a.m.

Location: Kuroko's Kindergarten

\-----

Kuroko was busy with tidying up the toys. He was stressed out by his job at first but meeting Akashi the previous day had greatly improved his mood. He was pretty sure that he probably didn't even have the heart to be feeling anything negative. Not to mention, he had a date with Akashi that night. Kuroko couldn't stop grinning at the thought. The first date! Can you imagine? Kuroko hadn't been able to think about anything other than his date since his call with Akashi the night before. He had barely slept. He had tried to act casual during his phone conversation with Akashi, but his heart had been beating so fast that he was almost afraid that Akashi would notice how flustered he was through their bond. If Kuroko was a flower, he'd probably be in full bloom.

As Kuroko cleaned up, he was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice one of his students come over.

"Kuroko-sensei?"

Kuroko's entire form jolted. He turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Kimi-chan," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought..." Kimi grinned. "You look really happy today, Sensei!"

"Is that so?"

"Mhm! I wanna know why!"

Kuroko chuckled. His student's curiosity amused him. "Well, you see, Kimi-chan..."

"Yes???" Kimi was on her tiptoes now, eager to hear what Kuroko had to say.

Kuroko put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Kimi immediately whined. "Sensei~ You're no fun!!"

Kuroko laughed at that.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 7.00 p.m.

Location: In front of Kuroko's apartment.

\-----

Akashi stood in front of Kuroko's door a little awkwardly. He wanted to just ring his doorbell, but...

_Do I look too formal? I look fine, right? Okay, act casual, Seijuurou._

Akashi was wearing a red button down shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up, black slacks and his least pointy loafers. That was just about as casual as he was gonna get. As a person who had been doing mostly nothing but work for the past 4 years, he had been wearing nothing but suits and ties. 

_I should consider restocking my closet._

Akashi reached for the doorbell, but he hesitated. 

_Am I okay now? I'm okay now. Okay._

Akashi rang the doorbell.

Kuroko opened the door almost immediately, as though he had been waiting.

Kuroko's expression was as blank as ever. "You're late. By two minutes."

Akashi blinked. "...have you been counting?"

"I have been sitting on the couch and staring at the clock for the past hour."

Akashi smirked. "So eager to see me?" Butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach but he didn't show it.

Kuroko glared at him. "Don't you dare throw my line back at me, Akashi-kun. You were too."

"Not really."

Kuroko's glare intensified. "We're. Soulmates. I. Can. Tell."

"Wait, soulmates are really able to tell what their partners are feeling?"

"Do some research. I'll probably be better at it since I'm an omega."

Akashi understood why. Omegas are an especially sensitive species, and that includes being sensitive to others' feelings and moods. Basically strong empathy. It's a blessing and a curse. 

"If you're done with your sulking, shall we go?" 

Kuroko gave up on his glaring. 

"Fine."

Akashi led Kuroko to his car. Kuroko rolled his eyes when Akashi opened the car door for him, an apparently gentlemanly gesture. Kuroko wasn't even surprised that he had a driver. The car was a limo, for God's sake.

"Dinner?" Akashi asked as his driver started up the engine.

"Dinner."

\-----

 

Why Saika is a horrible writer:

16 Feb: I'm supposed to update today

20 Feb:  UPDATE

23 Feb: WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAIKA

25 Feb: TODAY FOR SURE

26 Feb (midnight): ALMOST

26: ITS NOT TWO THOUSAND WOORDDDSSS *watches youtube vids and procrastinates.

26 (12 30 a.m.): YES

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.  
> I haven't updated in...  
> 2 weeks?  
> I FEEL HORRIBLE  
> I'M SO SORRY  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR LETTING SCHOOL KILL ME  
> PLEASE FORGIVE MEH  
> MERCY  
> I hope I made it up to you with AkaKuro stupidity and whipped akashi.  
> I promise I'll try and update faster.  
> Don't leave me.  
> Also, I know that this chapter's kinda short and filled with a lot of dialogue but I plan on making the date chapter kinda long if I can. Please wait for me.
> 
> Desperate Cat Sai-chan
> 
> PS: I bet you fellow perverts are also waiting for Kuroko to go into heat OHOHOHO //slapped


	4. The Consequences of Akashi Seijuurou (And Sweet Blooming Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date ohoho
> 
> not a great one but well
> 
> -Saika

_Akashi led Kuroko to his car. Kuroko rolled his eyes when Akashi opened the car door for him, an apparently gentlemanly gesture. Kuroko wasn't even surprised that he had a driver. The car was a limo, for God's sake._

_"Dinner?" Akashi asked as his driver started up the engine._

_"Dinner."_

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 7 30 issshhh pm

Location: Some restaurant for rich people

\-----

"You can't be serious, Akashi-kun."

"I am very serious, Kuroko."

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 7 07 pm

Location: Akashi's big ass limo

\-----

"Where do you want to go?" Akashi asked.

"Where does Akashi-kun prefer?" Kuroko replied, faithful as ever to his nature of impeccable Japanese etiquette.

Akashi smirked. "Are you sure that it's wise to leave the choice in my hands?"

Kuroko sighed. "Surprise me."

 The corners of Akashi's mouth quirked up. "Gladly."

* * *

"You keep spare sets of tuxedos in your trunk?" Kuroko asked in disbelief as he pulled on a pair of trousers that probably cost more than his annual rent.

Akashi simply shrugged at the inquiry as he reached for his waistcoat. "Better safe than sorry."

Kuroko scoffed, gingerly slipping on a pair of rather fancy shoes. "This is hardly something you can describe as a normal precaution. Why do we need to go to a restaurant that requires 'formal wear' anyway?" Kuroko shoved a sarcastic tone into the two words.

"Your exact words were 'Surprise me.' "

"Fine." Kuroko couldn't deny that.

"They have wonderful vanilla desserts."

Kuroko was sold. "You got me."

Akashi's smile grew wider.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 7 45 pm

Location: That restaurant just now

\-----

Kuroko was sitting down at a table in a restaurant filled with chandeliers, waiters in tailcoats, waitresses in French maid dresses and businessmen in expensive clothing. He fidgeted, feeling out of place. He had expected all these things and had thought that he was prepared for everything but being directly put in the situation like a puppy being put in a ring and told to fight a bear was an entirely different matter. He opted to silently glare at Akashi.

"Relax, just treat it like every other place you've been to." Akashi tried to reassure him, key word try, as he scanned the menu that he probably had memorized long ago.

Kuroko stared hard at Akashi. "I have silverware of seven different sizes sitting in front of me and a wine glass that's most likely made of crystal. I am a kindergarten teacher, Akashi-kun. We don't get paid enough to enter restaurants with food items that cost more than bars of gold."

"To be fair, they don't actually cost more than bars of gold," Akashi pointed out, lifting a finger to further emphasize his remark.

Kuroko decided to finally pick up the menu and ignore Akashi. When he saw the contents, he stiffened.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Where are the prices?" Kuroko's voice was deathly calm.

"They don't have them."

"Clearly."

Kuroko raked a hand through his hair, frustrated. "This was on purpose."

"I'm not letting you pay anything on a first date, or even the dates that come after."

Kuroko paused. "You're not going to let me see the bill either, are you?"

"Nope." Akashi replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word for good measure.

"You can't keep this up forever."

"I can, and I will." Akashi smiled. "Please just order whatever you want, Kuroko."

"I'm leaving the ordering to you, actually," Kuroko said as he pushed the menu away from him. "I can't understand more than half of the items on this menu. Might as well surprise me all the way."

"You're awfully agreeable today."

"I'm in a good mood."

"Then I shall take advantage of that." Akashi then raised his hand up to call for a waiter.

* * *

 Kuroko was completely still, even as Akashi began to pick up his spoon, ready to eat.

"Well?" Akashi's smooth and relaxed tone only served to contribute to the tension in Kuroko's body, causing him to stiffen up in irritation. "Dig in."

Kuroko glared pointedly at Akashi before cautiously reaching for the most regular sized spoon. But he hesitated and decided to pull his hand back and throw a pleading glance for help at Akashi instead.

Akashi chuckled, amused by Kuroko's tiny predicament. "They're there for formality, just eat with anything. Table etiquette like that doesn't really matter right now."

" _Right now?_ Does that mean that it _would_ matter sometime in the future?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes, ever observant.

Akashi tensed.

"You're too clever for your own good, love." Akashi sighed. "It won't be fun, but if it all works out, I'd have to introduce you to the public as my mate and at some point, you're going to have to join me for several business dinners. Of course, I'd like to avoid such things as much as possible," Akashi added quickly when he saw Kuroko's expression morph into one of horror. "But the public is demanding so, perhaps once or twi-"

"And  _when_ exactly were you planning to tell me this?" Kuroko cut him off angrily.

"I was planning to discuss it  _after_ we had a nice dinner with nothing but light chit-chat, but unfortunately, I let my tongue slip and you noticed."

Kuroko wasn't sure how to address the matter, but he knew that there had to be things like that to expect since being the great Akashi Seijuurou's mate was quite a big issue, and there was bound to be consequences. Kuroko knew nothing about how Akashi's world, so even though he thought that he was prepared, the news that Akashi broke out to him still caught him by surprise. Unpleasantly.

"What other things should I expect then?" 

"Can't we  _at least_ have dinner fir-"

"My appetite is ruined, Akashi-kun. Now, I want you to get straight to the point, please." Kuroko's jaw tightened.

Akashi put his spoon down. "Are you all right, Kuroko?"

"Oh, perfectly fine." Kuroko replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  

Akashi decided to drop that. "Fine. As you very well know, the media will be driven insane when they find out I have a mate. The great Akashi Seijuurou, settling down? Outrageous. There will be many rumours spread about you and me. They _will_ make horrible assumptions. I am telling you this to make sure that you are prepared to face the media should they question you about our relationship. I'll try my best to guide you through everything, but you'll need to be prepared for them to interview you when you are alone as well. Basically, you'll have to get used to possibility that people will constantly harass you wherever you are. And of course, there's the matter of your occupation."

"My occupation?"

"People will be struck by the fact that you are a kindergarten teacher. There will be those who will look down on you, regardless of the fact that you are a very respectable person."

Kuroko bit his lip. Of course his job would be a problem.

"And?" There had to be more.

Akashi seemed to grow more serious. "There will be people who will target you."

"Target me?"

"You should know that many people want me dead. Do you see that man over there?" Akashi pointed to a bulky man in a suit sitting in one of the tables in the restaurant, appearing to people as a normal customer. "One of my bodyguards. Once the public finds out about you, we'll need people like that trailing you too. It's irritating, but it's that or I risk our lives. You would be a potential target for assassination, after all."

Kuroko paled. "That's..."

"This is why I planned to discuss it  _after_ dinner. I wasn't planning to hide any of this from you, but I believe that I just ruined our first date, possibly our last, depending on what you'll do now that you know the dangers."

Kuroko was quiet. He tried to take it all in. By all rights, he should be running away by now. Being in a relationship with Akashi was a hazard. His life would be risked, possibly even ruined. Kuroko wasn't sure why, but he couldn't bear to walk away from the very clearly dangerous life that Akashi was living in. Akashi was his  _soulmate._ His other half. Walking away would be like tearing apart his own heart.

"Are you afraid?" Kuroko jumped at the sound of Akashi's voice, too caught up in his swirling pool of thoughts.

Kuroko paused. "Who wouldn't be?"

"But you're not walking out of this restaurant in outrage, so I'm assuming that you're brave enough to face this...?"

For a while, an uneasy silence lingered between the two of them, refusing to leave. Akashi and Kuroko were left immobilized in their own seats, staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's eat." Kuroko said suddenly.

"What?"

"Eat. I'm starving." Without another word, Kuroko picked up his spoon without hesitation and reached for the plates of food on the table.

Akashi blinked. "So does that mean-umph" Akashi was cut off by Kuroko shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. 

"We can talk about this later."

Akashi chewed on his food thoughtfully and decided to leave the subject. After that, they both ate in comfortable silence.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 8 45 pm

Location: Akashi's limo

\-----

True to his word, Akashi did not let Kuroko pay a single cent, much to his annoyance.

Now that they were both safe in the privacy of Akashi's limousine, Kuroko began.

"Okay. I'm not leaving."

Akashi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kuroko nodded. "I gave it some thought, and I decided that as long as Akashi-kun is my soulmate, I will never leave you."

"That's it? Your life at risk and you chose to stay because I'm your  _soulmate?_ "

"Yes." Kuroko said simply. "Isn't that what it means to be soulmates? Regardless of the obstacles in life, we stay together?"

Akashi was taken aback. He knew that he would probably have said the same thing had he been in Kuroko's place, but hearing it still made his heart flutter with indescribable happiness. There, sitting in front of him, was a person who would probably stick by his side even if he died. Akashi averted his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Kuroko made Akashi look straight into his eyes that were filled with great determination.

"I'm  _very_ sure."

Akashi had a sudden, very strange thought.

"Will you stay over at my place tonight?"

Kuroko blinked. "What? Why?"

"I have this peculiar desire to wake up and see your face, just to see what it would feel like."

Kuroko smirked suddenly. "Aw, does the great Akashi Seijuurou get lonely at home?"

Akashi's face reddened _just a bit_ , or so he says, involuntarily. He was still prone to such reactions, after all. "That's not what I-"

"I didn't pack anything."

"Wait, you're agreeing to this?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Why not? We already had our first date, so we can take the next step, right?"

"We just met yesterday."

"Well, you don't seem to care about that so..."

"I have spare clothing." Akashi responded immediately. "Toiletries, anything you need."

"I need to get my stuff for kindergarten."

"We'll drive you in the morning."

"Then it's all good." Kuroko was feeling a little bold, so he kissed Akashi's cheek. Akashi was stunned in place. It took him a few moments, but Akashi shook himself out of his trance.

"Hamada, we're going straight back home." Akashi informed his driver.

"Understood," the man called Hamada replied.

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 9 30 pm

Location: Akashi's mansion

\-----

Kuroko stood in front of the steps that led up to Akashi's front door.

"There is no way I'm going in there."

Akashi didn't even need to say anything. He put one arm under Kuroko's thighs and the other on his back, picking him up in one swift movement. Kuroko yelped as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"You can't go back on your word, Kuroko." It was Akashi's turn to smirk.

"AT LEAST PUT ME DOWN."

"No, I like carrying you." Akashi pecked Kuroko on the lips and kept a tight hold on him as he entered the mansion, and all Kuroko could do was struggle helplessly.

Kuroko gave up on struggling after a while and decided to observe his new surroundings instead. His eyes diverted to the shiny crystals of a chandelier, high ceilings, a velvet carpeted floor and floor-to-ceiling windows. Even the stairs were far too extravagant, marble and mahogany swirling upwards in a smooth curve. Kuroko jumped a little when Akashi started to make his way up the stairs, making him bounce lightly in his arms. The heat in his cheeks had not left, which only irritated Kuroko. Akashi smiled at Kuroko's tiny scowl.

"You look cute when you're mad."

"That is a horrible cliche line, Akashi-kun."

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 9 45 pm

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

Kuroko looked around the room as he sat on Akashi's huge four poster bed. Akashi was busy getting him the essentials needed for Kuroko's stay and he said that Kuroko was free to do what he wanted to, so Kuroko decided to make use of the spare time he was given. Kuroko stood up and began to explore. He padded over to what looked like a closet, and his jaw dropped open far too wide when he opened the doors and glimpsed the inside. It was a walk in closet filled with a numerous amount of suits and silk dress shirts and whatnot, and the damn thing was bigger than Kuroko's entire  _bedroom._ Kuroko shouldn't have been surprised though, considering the fact that Akashi had a fireplace, a sitting area, a personal library and a study area  _all_ just inside his bedroom. Kuroko was also stricken by the bathroom, which contained a bathtub that could probably fit 3 people, a marble tiled floor, a shiny ceramic sink and one of those high tech toilet seats. Kuroko threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as he exited the bathroom and muttered several words under his breath that sounded something like 'rich bastard' and 'damn rich people'.

Kuroko went back to sitting on the bed and fiddling with his fingers as he waited for Akashi to come back. Not a moment later, Akashi entered the room and startled Kuroko.

"Sorry," Akashi apologised when he saw that Kuroko wasn't expecting his sudden return, being the gentleman he is. "Here," Akashi handed a pile of clothing and several other things on top of it to Kuroko. "A set of pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and the like. Feel free to use the bathroom first. Take your time. I need to go and take care of some things concerning work anyway. I'll be back soon." With that, Akashi left Kuroko with a peck to his forehead. Kuroko was frozen in place for a moment but he regained his composure quickly. He really had to get used to Akashi's sudden affection.

Kuroko walked back over to the bathroom and stared at the bathtub. It had a shower, but which one was the knob for water? It took Kuroko quite a while just to figure out how to shower and more time to brush his teeth and so on. Sudden realization struck him just as he turned the handle to get out of the bathroom.

_Where am I sleeping?_

Kuroko was met with a smiling Akashi outside the bathroom. "Done?"

Kuroko nodded. 

"Well, it's my turn then. I won't take long." Akashi promised. He was about to enter the bathroom when Kuroko grabbed his wrist to stop him. Akashi turned and looked  at him questioningly.

"Um..." Kuroko started. "Where am I sleeping?"

Akashi blinked. "Here, of course."

"With you?"

Akashi immediately looked worried. "Are you uncomfortable with that?"

"No! No, I mean..." Kuroko blushed. "That would be nice."

Akashi's posture relaxed and his smile appeared again. "I'm glad you think so. Now, just let me get ready for bed. You can lie down first, if you want." Akashi kissed Kuroko on the cheek lightly and continued his business.

Kuroko opted to take up on Akashi's offer and lie down on the bed. He closed his eyes.

_It's really fluffy and soft, I would want to sleep on this all day..._

Kuroko opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_I'm sleeping with Akashi-kun. We just met yesterday. Wow. What have I done?_

_I bet he'd be warm..._

Kuroko blushed harder.

 _What am I_ thinking _? Stop it Tetsuya._

_I wonder what my name would sound like on his lips. WAIT NO WHAT._

Kuroko shook his head rapidly and slapped himself.

_I'm so done._

\-----

November 12 2016

Time: 10 30 pm

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

Akashi walked out of the bathroom, hair slightly wet. He chuckled when he spotted Kuroko curled up on the bed under the covers. He went over and gently pulled the covers back to look at his face. 

"Ah, you're still awake."

Kuroko looked up with half-lidded eyes. He yawned. "Was...waiting...for you..."

Akashi smiled. "That's sweet." Akashi then proceeded to lift up the covers so he could get in too. He immediately pulled Kuroko closer, which caused Kuroko to yelp in surprise and have his blood rush to his cheeks faster than a Ferrari. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, pressed his back to his stomach and rested his chin on his head. Kuroko wriggled slightly but relaxed soon after. He snuggled into Akashi's comforting warmth and sighed contentedly.

"Don't..." Kuroko yawned again. "Don't let me go."

"Never." Akashi whispered. 

The moonlight streaming through Akashi's window shone on the two who were tucked in each other's warmth. They fell asleep quickly, and Akashi and Kuroko could agree that they both slept better than they've ever had in years.

\-----

November 13 2016

Time: 6 25 am

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shook Akashi's shoulders violently. Akashi jolted up and stared at Kuroko drowsily.

"Hmm?"

"You and I are both going to be late for work! We need to go get my stuff and get me to kindergarten before you can get to work, remember?"

"Oh." 

"DON'T 'Oh.' ME! GET READY!" Kuroko threw a pillow at Akashi's head and got off the bed. He stopped in his tracks abruptly.

"Akashi-kun, I need clothes." 

"Okay."

"HURRY UP DAMMIT!" Kuroko threw another pillow at him.

Ah, mornings.

\-----

Saika being the usual bad writer

 

S: MUst UpDAtE

S: NOOO WHY ARE THERE TESTS

S: WRITER'S BLOCK GAH

S: hOMeworKKKK

S: WEEELLL I'M HORRIBLY LATE.  _AGAIN._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a month since I last updated *stares into distance*  
> I wonder how many people want to kill me  
> I hope I made it up to you with this long ass chapter.  
> *runs away*  
> (Exams are coming and the schoolwork is piling. Ryvalia's busy too, so we might have a short hiatus)
> 
> -Saika


	5. Introducing Our Relationship (Featuring Idiots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkaKuro declare their relationship official. Pure fluff, pure cheese, some real shoujo manga shiz here.
> 
> \-----
> 
> "Stop talking in caps lock, Aomine-kun."
> 
> "THIS IS A VERBAL CONVERSATION?!"
> 
> "Well, yes. Still..."
> 
> \-----
> 
> *ultimately terrible attempts at humour*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally time to introduce other characters. some aokise and midotaka for yall. like, a bare amount. more like little to nothing...actually... *sigh*
> 
> oN THE BRIGHT SIDE, FLUFFY AKAKURO  
> YAY  
> cmon cheer with me  
> cmon  
> aww
> 
> -im at school *whispers* Cat Sai-chan
> 
> its saturday in this chapter btw so everyones not rilly busy. lets pretend for a while like Akashi doesn't own a billion dollar company that requires him to stay at the office 24/7, ok? ok.

November 15 2016

Time:  ~~iTS JAPANESE LUNCHTIME RUSH~~ Lunchtime

Location:  ~~a world i will never reach~~ Maji Burger 

\-----

Aomine spit his drink onto everyone except Kuroko, who cleverly evaded the oncoming spray of liquid. 

"YOU'RE DATING WHO?!"

"Daikicchi!"

"NO SHUT UP KISE THIS IS A MID LIFE CRISIS I'M PRETTY SURE I HEARD TETSU WRONG. RIGHT? RIGHT?!"

Kuroko frowned uncharacteristically, maneuvering back into his place and picking up his beloved cup of milkshake. "No you didn't, Aomine-kun. I'm really in a relationship with Akashi-kun." 

"YOU MEAN WITH  _SATAN?_ "

Kuroko's frown deepened. "Akashi-kun hardly qualifies as  _Satan_ , Aomine-kun. I certainly don't see any horns on his head or flames trailing in his wake or anything like that."

Kise, who seemed to be left out of this conversation, facepalmed at that statement.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, TETSU. AKASHI-KUN PRACTICALLY _EMBODIES_ SATAN-"

"I'm surprised that you know how to use the word 'embody'."

"OK NO-"

"Stop talking in caps lock, Aomine-kun."

"THIS IS A VERBAL CONVERSATION?!"

"Well, yes. Still..."

Aomine sat down after a lot of nagging from Kise, who was extremely tired of missing out on all the fun, since he had things to say too. Unfortunately, the silence was fleeting.

"KUROKOCCHI-"

"Ughh, you too, KIse-kun?" Kuroko sighed and prepared for the worse things that were to come for him. He put his hands in his face, his fingers clutching at the hair on his forehead.

"YOUR INNOCENCE WILL BE TAINTED BY AKASHICCHI'S EVIL AURA-"

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GETS TO HAVE YOUR CUTENESS ALL TO HIMSELF-"

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko groaned.

"BUT-"

" _Stop talking_." Kuroko was beginning to get impatient, and it didn't exactly help that he had a pretty bad day with naughty kindergartners today. His voice was laced with a dangerous undertone, and since Kise valued his body and soul, he shut up. Experiencing one of Kuroko's punches was  _not_ something he wanted in life. Kuroko took a long, deep breath and took a sip of his wonderful milkshake to calm down.

"I only found out a few days ago that Akashi-kun was my soulmate, and so far I'm completely satisfied with what we have, so there shouldn't be any problem,  _right_ _?"_ Kuroko glared with the ferocity of a tiger, his eyes glinting with a threatening twinkle. People who didn't look closely wouldn't even notice it, but it was there, hidden in the crevices of his blue, blue eyes. Aomine and Kise sat straight in their seats, nodding vigorously in frantic agreement. In the past, it would have been utterly disrespectful for an omega to act in such a way towards an alpha like Aomine, but the times have changed, so Kuroko could do whatever the hell he wanted to.

"Can I see it, then?" Kise apparently regained his composure, and was now excitedly referring to the mark on Kuroko's wrist. Kuroko exhaled, exasperated, but he extended his arm and showed Kise his wrist by pulling the sleeve of his sweater up. Kise giddily traced his fingers over the soulmate mark, making Kuroko cringe at the sudden contact.

"It's really pretty," was Kise's final comment on it after his childish inspection.

"I know." Kuroko pulled his hand back towards him and smiled fondly as he gazed at the life-changing name on his wrist. Both the idiots who were sitting across the table from him were stunned by the surprisingly soft expression worn by the blue haired man who usually had little to no emotion displayed on his monotonous facial features. It was hard to believe that such a thing was caused by that infamous soulmate of his, Akashi  ~~fucking~~ Seijuurou. Kise smiled, happy with this new discovery.

 _You had better not break his heart, Akashicchi._ Aomine backed away from his soulmate who seemed to be emitting a murderous aura that swirled around him like inky fumes.  ~~this is not an anime what am i doing~~

Maji Burger was quiet once again.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: Also Lunchtime

Location: ....a restaurant?  ~~Note to self: find out what good restaurants there are in Tokyo that Akashi would want to dine in.~~

\-----

"YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE?!"

Midorima shushed his ever boisterous omega mate, Takao, before any more customers could give them more weird stares and irritated glares.  ~~iT RHYMES~~ Takao was undeterred. 

"SHIN-CHAN THIS IS GREAT NEWS."

"That does not mean that you get to yell in a public restaurant nanodayo!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

"Because-"

Akashi cleared his throat, silencing the couple. He waved a waiter over to place his order, but it was mostly to distract his two friends from the subject at hand and give him time to think of what to say. He didn't think that his relationship announcement would call for celebration. It was bound to happen eventually anyway, right? More importantly...

"Why haven't any of you introduced me to Kuroko before?" Once the waiter left, Akashi brought the question up because it's been bugging his mind for a while now.

Midorima opened his mouth, but he closed it again, hesitance evident in his body language. In the end, he began with, "The reason is...quite ridiculous actually."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Takao could barely contain his giggles.

"It was something about Kise not wanting you to taint Kuroko's purity...protecting his chastity...or something like that-nodayo."

Akashi promptly added Kise Ryouta to his internal list of 'People I Really Need to Murder Somehow'.

"How does it feel, Akashi?" Takao questioned with sparkles in his eyes after his personal laughing session.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it feel like you're always floating in the clouds and swimming in rainbows and breathing sugar?" 

That last part actually seemed quite dangerous to Akashi, but disregarding that...

"That is...certainly one way to put it." Akashi accepted a warm cup of tea from the arriving waiter as he thought about Takao's word in a more rational sense. He absently stirred the tea even though he wasn't really adding anything into it, looking into the distance and muting his surroundings. Tetsuya made him happy, of course. But besides that, his everyday life felt brighter, more colourful somehow. His routine life was altered, turned into something more meaningful, something with a  _purpose._

"Feels like you can live _just_ for him right?" Akashi turned to Takao, who was wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. Akashi couldn't answer, even though Takao's insinuation was exactly what he was thinking. Takao chuckled, completely understanding his silence. Suddenly, Akashi's eyes lit up and his mouth quirked up into a mischievous smirk. 

"Takao, why don't you tell me what Midorima was like for the first few days of your establishment?"

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: .....yeah

Location: Maji Burger

\-----

Kise was giddily wiggling his fingers. "Kurokocchi, when's your heat?"

Kuroko choked.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: jUST FIGURE IT OUT

Location: that restaurant. you know... that one.

\-----

Considering Takao's question, filthy,  _dirty_ fantasies began to plague Akashi's mind.

He hummed thoughtfully.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: mhm

Location: Maji Burger

\-----

Aomine was striving to stop Kuroko from literally asphyxiating Kise to his pitiful death.

"SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU'RE AKASHI'S SECOND-IN-COMMAND, ARE YOU FUCKING LUCIFER?" was what Aomine managed to get out of his struggle.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: nom nom time

Location: you should know already by now

\-----

Akashi sneezed.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: After Kise narrowly escaped the clutches of death

Location: On the way home

\-----

"I'm meeting up with Akashi-kun, so see you around." Kuroko waves at Aomine and Kise as he walked away.

Once Kuroko was out of their sight, Kise sighed. "Honestly, with that kind of face, how does he even become so scary?"

"This is Tetsu we're talking about. Now can we go home? There are..." Aomine leaned in to whisper in Kise's flushed ears. "...certain things I'd like to continue from last night."

Kise flicked his forehead.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: After the nice lunch between akashi, mido and takao

Location: Mido and Takao going home ( ~~i know it's not a location shut up)~~

\-----

Akashi had left in advance, saying something about seeing Kuroko and whatnot, and it was amusing for Takao to notice that he looked almost like he was impatient, in a rush.

"Isn't it nice to see Akashi in love?"

"I suppose." Midorima was scrolling through emails on his phone, not really paying attention.

"Awww, c'mon, Shin-chan! Be more excited for your friends! Ah, and speaking of exciting things..." Takao grinned. "...my heat's coming soon so be prepared~"

Midorima's face exploded.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 3.35 pm ~~(aHAHAHA finally)~~

Location: In front of Akashi's gate

\-----

Kuroko tapped his foot on the ground, annoyed as he looked at his watch for the time. Akashi was late by five minutes...no,  _six_ now. Actually, since when was he ever so attentive towards time?

His train of thought was interrupted when a car skidded to a stop right in front of him, startling. He crossed his arms and glared at Akashi as he stepped out of the car with all the air of an esteemed corporation director and shut the car door behind him. All that disppeared when he smiled half-heartedly as he saw the look on his lover's face.

"...Am I late?"

"Six minutes and...37 seconds."

Akashi chuckled and reached his arms out, asking for a hug. Kuroko refused and kept his arms folded to himself. A tiny scowl appeared on Akashi's face.

"It was just 6 minutes."

"Next time, be  _early_ then."

"Traffic."

"Excuses."

Akashi broke into a grin and laughed, not able to hold it back anymore. This only seemed to further aggravate Kuroko. Akashi threw his arms around Kuroko's shoulders, a rather childlike move on his part.

"What's so funny?"

Akashi kissed his cheek. "Only  _you_ could ever scold me for being late, much less  _demand_ me to be early. It's quite refreshing."

As Kuroko was about to retort, he was halted by Akashi, who swung him up into his arms princess-style and kissed him right on the lips.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 3 50 pm

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

Akashi set Kuroko down on the bed after his tiring journey that involved him carrying a protesting Kuroko up to his room. Kuroko sat flushed on the bed, his hair a little mussed from his futile struggle. He avoided meeting Akashi's eyes and chose to crawl under the thick covers instead, hiding until only a tuft of baby blue hair could be seen. He curled up, knees up to his chest and pouting. Akashi positioned himself beside Kuroko, smiled and stroked his hair like an indulgent parent to an unreasonable child.

"I have cake, you know." Akashi nudged Kuroko's back a little, trying to get him to budge.

"I'm not three, you can't bribe me with  _cake,_ " Kuroko grumbled.

"It's vanilla."

"That's..."

"Okay, ice cream then."

"...Vanilla?"

"Mmhm~"

"...no."

"Both?"

"Oh,  _shut up._ "

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 4 20 pm

Location: Vanilla heaven- ah, I mean- Akashi's room 

\-----

" _Mmh~_ "

Kuroko was lying on his stomach on the fluffy mattress, savoring every bite of the cake and every bit of ice cream, his legs bent up and crossed in the air. He propped himself up on his elbows, his fork still barely touching his lips that were stained slightly with whipped cream. Akashi was seated beside him and running his fingers through his hair, his own serving of the delectable dessert neglected on the bedside table. He was too busy watching Kuroko eat, which was pretty much an entertaining piece on its own. Kuroko occasionally licked his lips, highlighting the rosy hue of the skin there. Akashi could barely contain himself. He prayed to all the gods almighty that no one will ever discover the filthy,  _filthy_ fantasies that he could conjure up in his mind's eye. For now, Akashi had to be content with simply watching the ethereal being before him, too far away to touch.

"Aren't you going to eat that, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko pointed at the abandoned plate, giving him a curious look. "It would be a waste not to."

 _Can't I eat you instead?_ Akashi had to bite his tongue to  hold himself back from spouting such nonsense. "It seems that I have lost my appetite for it. You can have it if you want," Akashi offered, knowing that Kuroko would be pleased to have more of his favourites. True to his expectation, Kuroko's eyes lit up, but the twinkle disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Ah, no thank you. I really must refrain from indulging myself in such ways right now."

Akashi's left eyebrow arched, questioning. "Why?"

"No reason," Kuroko answered just a little too quickly, enough for Akashi to notice. However, Akashi was feeling quite gracious today, so he didn't push it.

The leftover cake ended up in the fridge.

\-----

 November 15 2016

Time: 5 00 pm

Location: ahahah.....

\-----

Kuroko purred, satisfied. He even let Akashi pull him close into his arms and burrowed his face into his chest. Akashi is unfazed as he cards his fingers through Kuroko's stray locks of silky array, admiring the softness. Akashi certainly didn't mind this new change in Kuroko's behaviour. 

 "You're quite affectionate today, Kuroko," Akashi pointed out, finally dying to find out the reason.

"Mmm...really?" Kuroko cracked his eyes open, half-lidded, seemingly in a daze. 

"Really... Kuroko?"

Kuroko pulled himself up and absentmindedly kissed Akashi, a tiny peck on the lips. Akashi started, surprised. 

Then he yelped most ungracefully as Kuroko pushed him down and straddled his hips, his eyelashes shadowing the glaze in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT TRANSITION CHAPTER FOR NOW IM SORRY
> 
> school is aSDFHJLKLKK;LJ
> 
> NO KUROKOS NOT IN HEAT YET
> 
> THE BELL RANG IM AT SCHOOL GTG BYE
> 
> -SAI RUSHING


	6. Vanilla is a Natural Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE AND CRACK AND AKASHI BEING A COMPLETE DORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> -Omega nature written in this story may not necessarily be accurate  
> -Basically I made shiz up I'm sorry  
> -Heats last about 3-5 days and occur about 3 times a year  
> -Heat schedules vary for each omega

_"You're quite affectionate today, Kuroko," Akashi pointed out, finally dying to find out the reason._

_"Mmm...really?" Kuroko cracked his eyes open, half-lidded, seemingly in a daze._

_"Really...Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko pulled himself up and absentmindedly kissed Akashi, a tiny peck on the lips. Akashi started, surprised._

_Then he yelped most ungracefully as Kuroko pushed him down and straddled his hips, his eyelashes shadowing the glaze in his eyes._

_\-----_

 November 15 2016

Time: 5 03 pm

Location: o mai (it's still Akashi's room ok)

\-----

Kuroko leaned down to kiss Akashi again, but Akashi mustered every drop of the willpower he had in his body and forced himself to stop Kuroko from reaching his lips by putting a hand between them. Kuroko frowned and looked at Akashi questioningly.

"Kuroko, are you alright?"Akashi was concerned. No matter how much he would like to indulge himself in Kuroko's current state,  he needed to put his precious mate's well-being first.

"Of...course I am. Why?" Kuroko tilted his head, his signature move for confusion. It really was quite adorable. Ah, back to more pressing matters.

"Well...I..." Akashi didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to do? Then it hit him.

"Kuroko..." Akashi pulled them both up until they were seated upright, Kuroko on his lap. Akashi cupped his lover's cheeks gently. "When's your heat due?"

Kuroko didn't even hesitate to answer. He buried his face in the crook of Akashi's neck and cheerfully answered, "In two weeks."

_Oh, no._

"How much vanilla did you have today, Kuroko?"

"A lot!~" Kuroko seemed to be enjoying himself as he inhaled Akashi's natural alpha scent. Pinkish hues dotted his pale cheeks, accentuating his subtle femininity. For a moment, Akashi got distracted, but he quickly regained his composure.

_Omegas are hypersensitive. Naturally, the after-effects of excessive consumption of vanilla, which is a mild aphrodisiac from Mother Nature herself, and at a time so close to his heat, it all could only end up..._

Kuroko whined when Akashi refused another kiss.

_...like this._

"Kuroko." Akashi coaxed Kuroko with a tender tone, kissing his cheek. "Why don't we go to sleep?"

"But-"

Akashi pressed his lips gently onto Kuroko's soft ones, glistening with saliva. Kuroko immersed himself in the serene flow of Akashi's pace, occasionally breaking the silence with breathy sighs. Akashi's lips were so,  _so soft_ and Kuroko could hardly think of anything other than the feel of his slightly chapped lips passionately  _devouring_ him, mind, body and soul, in the guise of an innocent contact of intimacy with pure and unadulterated intentions. Kuroko's current predicament was akin to an incomprehensible, unquenchable  _thirst_ that was bordering on obsessive, and he had no idea why.

Akashi was trying his hardest not to give in to his feral wants and alpha instincts as he leisurely ran his tongue over Kuroko's bottom lip, provoking a sweet,  _sweet_  whimper of delight to tumble carelessly,  _shamelessly_ out of his sinful mouth. Kuroko was raking his fingers through Akashi's hair, holding on as Akashi pushed their position back, arching the omega's pliant figure, a perfect picture of allure. Akashi drew tender circles on the small of his mate's back, a sensitive spot that rendered the limbs docile, yielding into his control. Kuroko felt drowsiness creeping into his consciousness, causing his eyelids to grow heavy and his body to sink into Akashi's willing arms. Their lips parted, leaving a string of saliva barely connecting their lips, and eventually, even that broke. Kuroko slumped over, fast asleep.

Akashi breathed a sigh of relief as he set Kuroko down onto the mattress and tucked him in the blankets. Any longer and he would've snapped what was left over of his thread of rationality. He watched as Kuroko engulfed himself in the warmth, smiling affectionately.

Akashi pressed his fingers into his temples. Honestly...

... _Thank God I did that reading on omegas. No, thank Takao. Yes, that's right. I'll send him flowers and a sappy letter or something. No, no, what is wrong with me?_

Akashi rapidly shook his head, and inhaled deeply. 

He wondered what Kuroko would think once he woke up.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 7 15 pm

Location: Akashi's bed oh wow

\-----

Kuroko woke up to the endless ticking of a bedside clock. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to focus his eyesight and actually figure out where he was and what was happening. When he fully regained his functions, he turned his head to spot Akashi sleeping next to him in an awkward position. Kuroko tried to stifle his giggle, but the tiny sound caused Akashi to stir and his eyes to flutter open, revealing the usual shades of lovely crimson and scarlet swirling in the elegant patterns of his irises, surrounding a pitch-black pupil that could snatch anyone and pull them into a never-ending abyss. Kuroko shuddered internally at the thought as he reached out to trace his fingers over Akashi's soft cream-white cheeks. Akashi absentmindedly lifted his arm to clasp his beloved's hand and tangle their fingers together. 

Kuroko had never felt more blessed than he had in that moment, basking in Akashi's warmth beside him, the only light illuminating the room being the nightlight in the corner of the room that shone in tones of orange and yellow like polished sunlight. As always, he went beyond Akashi's expectations, sliding his fingers out of Akashi's grasp, holding Akashi's hand up to kiss his knuckles. Akashi's eyes widened as a slight reddening crept up his cheeks, embarrassment finally catching up to him. His darling Kuroko, always catching him off guard with his unforeseen actions and quirks. 

"Kuroko...?" Akashi breathed sleepily, bringing his other hand up to hold Kuroko's. 

Kuroko smile was devilish as he whispered, "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi shoved his face into his pillow to hide his blush.

 ----- 

Location: Dining Room

\-----

"So what exactly happened to me?"

Akashi and Kuroko were eating in his dining room, which was just as big as the other rooms in his  _mansion_ , and the table was really unnecessarily big. Kuroko and Akashi sat across from each other as it was easier to talk that way. Akashi swallowed his load before responding.

"You ingested too much vanilla."

Kuroko groaned. This sort of thing had only happened once before, and Kise's nose couldn't stop bleeding for days that time, and he would faint every time he saw Kuroko. (Ok not really) 

"...what disgraceful things did I do while I was, uh, you know...yeah...?" Kuroko brutally stabbed a piece of chicken in frustration and sank back in his chair, dying.

"Nothing about you is disgraceful," Akashi replied, tried to cover his chuckle with a hand.

"Stop beating around the bush, Akashi-kun."

"I'm serious! You were really cute."

" _No._ _What did I do._ "

"Really, Kuro-"

" _What did I-"_

"Okay, okay! You were..." Akashi chuckled. 

Kuroko gave a long, embarrassed whine, dropping his face into his hands.

"...really lovable." Akashi's chuckles erupted into laughs. 

Kuroko's forehead hit the table. 

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 8 10 pm

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

"That was stupid,  you know," Akashi scolded as he pressed an ice pack on his lover's forehead. 

Kuroko simply lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling like all normal humans with a case of existential crisis. 

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 8 30

Location: Akashi's bathroom

\-----

Kuroko sighed contentedly as the water from the soft spray of the showerhead trickled over his back.  The bathtub was already half-filled with warm water but he wanted more to fully submerge himself.  It wasn't everyday that he got to take advantage of Akashi's massive bath.  

Kuroko thought back to the conversation they had while Akashi was tending to the bump on his head. 

_"Kuroko."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Earlier,  while you were...in your drunken state- ow." Akashi rubbed his arm where Kuroko slapped him.  Kuroko stopped glaring when Akashi went back to stroking his hair. "Anyway,  you said that your heat was in two weeks."_

_Kuroko looked up, confused by Akashi's thoughtful tone. "Yeah,  is it a problem?"_

_"No,  of course not.  It's just...how do you want to deal with it?"_

_Kuroko was silent for a moment,  still puzzled but realisation eventually dawned on him._

_"Oh, you mean- you mean-" Kuroko stuttered,  refusing to look Akashi in the eye._

_"Yes."_

Hence explaining why Kuroko was in the bath, thinking. 

How  _did_ he want to do it?  Is two weeks too fast?  Should he do it?  

Kuroko shook his head and sank further into the water. 

He decided to think about it later.

 

* * *

 

 Warning: Crack scene ahead.

 

* * *

 

 When Kuroko started feeling faint,  he had to get out of the tub.  He twisted a knob to drain the tub and stood up to dry himself. Once he was done,  he reached for his clothes... 

...which were not there.

He didn't bring his clothes with him?  Did he leave them outside? Oh,   _no._

_Is...Akashi-kun outside? Maybe I can get him to get them for me..._

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called out.

No response.

He tried again.

Nope.

 _Or not._ Kuroko exhaled and carefully opened the door to peek out. No one was outside. He wrapped his towel tight around him and clutched it to his chest. He spotted his clothes on the bed.

 _I'll be quick_.

Kuroko stepped out and scurried over to the bed. His fingers were barely touching the fabric before-

"Kuroko? I heard you call, but I was wrapping up on work, what's-" The door opened.

Kuroko looked like a criminal caught red-handed, his hand still outstretched and reaching for the clothes.

Akashi felt like he just walked in on some kinky couple having sex. 

Then, at the same time, a red-faced Kuroko grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom while an also red-faced Akashi turned away.

Akashi heard the door slam and he turned back. He closed the entrance door and sat on his bed, taking a deep breath.

**_I saw his shoulders and his legs someone save me or kill me because either way I'm gonna die happy._ **

Akashi Seijuurou is flustered and delirious. Yes, someone help him,  _please_.

 

* * *

 

When Kuroko finally got out of the bathroom, flushed, he saw Akashi burying his face in a pillow. Kuroko tiptoed over and tapped on his shoulder.

Akashi outright jumped and scrambled to sit up and face Kuroko. Kuroko giggled like a little schoolgirl. Then he was suddenly serious. He looked straight into Akashi's eyes.

"Did you see anything?"

Akashi was dumbfounded. "Uh...your shoulders?"

Kuroko smiled suddenly and the atmosphere  ~~filled with flowers like a shoujo anime //slapped~~ was bright again. "Okay."

Akashi almost died. Again.

\-----

November 15 2016

Time: 9 00 pm 

Location: Akashi's bathroom

\-----

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" The idiot couple was sitting on the bed next to each other with Akashi's arm around Kuroko's shoulders and Akashi was starting to get a little bored. 

"Sure, what are we watching?"

Akashi gave a sly sort of smile.

 

* * *

 

Akashi regretted everything in his life.

It was a cliche, but Akashi really hoped that Kuroko would be scared of horror movies and leap into his arms at every jump scare but Kuroko was just  _sitting there_ while Akashi desperately prayed to all gods that Kuroko would not notice him twitching and trembling at all things frightening. Not to mention the fact that he has a home theater with a huge screen so it was all the more difficult for himself.

Oh, Kuroko noticed alright. He sat a little more to the front so he could hide his smile every time he felt Akashi fidget in his seat and try his hardest to make any sound that would even remotely indicate that he was  _scared_. Kuroko was relishing his every hidden yelp and hardly concealed quivers as he clung onto a pillow. Both of them were seated on a comfortably carpeted floor and Kuroko could feel Akashi just  _inching away_ from the screen and it was hilarious. 

Akashi stood up stiffly and said, "I'm going to the toilet for a bit."

Kuroko gave him the innocent smile of an angel and just replied, "Okay~"

Akashi knew Kuroko was onto him but he just scampered away to the joint bathroom and fumbled to shut the door.

Kuroko waited a few seconds before dashing over to the side of the door, preparing to give Akashi the scare of his life

 

* * *

 

When Akashi came out of the bathroom, Kuroko just jumped him.

Akashi screamed the manliest scream of mankind. Kuroko was laughing hysterically as they both landed on the floor with Kuroko just  _dying_ on top of his frightened lover who was recovering from shock. Akashi blinked, lying with his hands braced on the floor as he needed them to catch himself. When Akashi came back to himself, he stood up and pulled his boyfriend up along with him with a glare on his face. Kuroko was still laughing, his face painted with the mischievous glee of a cunning fox. Akashi dragged him along as he turned the movie off and left the room, all the while having to endure Kuroko's laughter.

Akashi pushed Kuroko onto his bed when they got to their room and Kuroko was  _not stopping_. Akashi climbed on top of him and locked his hips between his legs. Akashi crossed his arms. Kuroko snorted at his attempt to reestablish his commanding presence and Akashi grew more irritated by the second.

"Don't  _laugh._ "

"Akashi-kun was so  _cute_ -"

"Stop-"

"Your face was  _priceless_ -"

" _Kuroko_ -"

"I  _can't-"_

Akashi leaned down and kissed Kuroko just so he could  _shut him up_. Kuroko's fit died away into moans as Akashi thrust his tongue into his vulnerably open mouth, the flexible appendage intruding in on every nook and cranny of his warm cavern. Kuroko's hands made their way up to Akashi's hair, his fingers digging into his scalp as revenge for Akashi's surprise attack. Just as Kuroko was about to get into it, he was interrupted by a certain Akashi Seijuurou, who pulled away.

"Akashi-kun, you can't be  _that_ mad about-"

"Goodnight, Kuroko." Akashi was already rolling off of Kuroko's lap and pulling the covers over himself while Kuroko lay flabbergasted by himself.

"But-"

" _Goodnight_."

" _Akashi-kun!_ " 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I said that Kuroko's heat was in two weeks, but I wanna know if you guys think that it's too soon for them to do the woo-hoo, if you kno what I mean? xD Tell me in the comments below, is it okay to do the sexy times right then, or should I just let Kuroko's heat be filled with scenes of Akashi only helping him without the whole birds and bees thingie thing? (I swear it's really funny how I'm avoiding the word 'sex' so much. Oh hey, I said it.) Anyway, I'd rather know your opinion now, cos I don't want the comments filling up with "wHY SO FAST" and "tRiGGeRED" or shiz like that. Personally, I prefer the sexy making love plan, but it's up to you guys to decide. :D (I'm taking majority vote btw) Also, do u want like pure vanilla sex or filthy dominant akashi and messed up kuroko :D vOTE
> 
> -'Please don't ignore this' -Cat Sai-chan
> 
> Ahhhhh wasnt akashi super cute when he blushed and all wwwwwww
> 
> i just live for a totally pure akashi (except in bed)
> 
> Most fics everywhere depict akashi as this dominant character in the relationship who's always one step ahead of kuroko but i wanted kuroko to 'exceed his expectations' here like he always does xD in a variety of ways. also i just wanted really cute and flustered akashi. i also live for an akashi that's scared shitless of horror movies :')
> 
> PS: Kuroko fell asleep because of shortness of breath. He was already pretty weakened out, so Akashi basically kissed him to sleep to avoid having to do anything weird while Kuroko wasn't in his right mind. (Omegas=Hypersensitive Species. Intoxicated Kuroko=HyperSuperDupersensitive)(ya it doesnt make sense) (but for sake of plot lah) (actually there is no plot this is fluff heaven)


	7. If This is a Violation, I Kinda Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi fangirls become AkaKuro fangirls.  
> LOL  
> Also sex  
> Sex  
> yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho damn
> 
> Someone should send me to hell for that title
> 
> \-----  
> Note:  
> -Omegas are NOT horny 24/7 lmao they just get really horny more times than usual in a day.  
> -Kuroko's heat is gonna last five days cos this is his first with his alpha  
> -omegas are...kinda drunk after sex during the heat period  
> -kind of OOC stuff this chapter, i think, crai
> 
> \-----
> 
> BTW GUYS FINALS ARE OVER WOOHOO  
> hopefully I'll be able to update more uwu

November 25 2016

Time: 5 00 pm

Location: The Monocle Cafe (it actually exists and it's very aesthetic)

\-----

Kuroko poked at his muffin with a fork, sipping his cup of Earl Grey tea because there were, unfortunately, no vanilla milkshakes for sale. He peeked at his boyfriend between the spirals of steam rising from the liquid and was amused to see him deep in thought, chin rested on his knuckles. Akashi paid no mind to his surroundings and Kuroko giggled when he realised that Akashi was still stirring his cup of coffee even after the five minutes since he'd started. Akashi was pulled out of his daydream, his face turning back to face his lover with a questioning look. Kuroko pointed at his still moving hand, grinning. Akashi abruptly stopped his movement and sighed. He was terribly out of it today.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked concerned.

Akashi smiled to cease his boyfriend's worrying. "Just spaced out a little. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing, really. Did something happen?"

Akashi tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of the table. "Don't be such a worrywart, nothing happened. Just the usual mound of work, and work, and work..."

"Alright, alright." Kuroko waved his hand to dismiss his statement and simultaneously sliced through his muffin with a spoon. 

Akashi turned an ear to listen when he heard hushed whispers and contained squeals.

"Hey, hey look! It's Akashi Seijuurou!"

"He has a mate now..."

"Eh?! That's his mate? Well, he  _is_ cute..."

"There's no chance for me and Akashi-sama anymore..."

Akashi heard a number of sighs all around his surroundings. He raised an eyebrow at Kuroko, as though saying  _Are you hearing this?_

Kuroko merely shrugged like he could care less. "You should see the number of perverted alpha stalkers I had before we met. The females were surprisingly more aggressive."

Akashi's eyes darkened at the thought of numerous strangers eyeing his omega and thinking of their own  _things_ to do with him. Kuroko noticed and gave his hand a little slap. "Don't make that kind of scary face. It's unattractive," Kuroko teased. Akashi chuckled and clasped his hand, rubbing a thumb over Kuroko's smooth knuckles. Kuroko reciprocated his actions. 

"Kyaaa~ They're  _so cute!_ " A girl from somewhere a few tables away giggled with her friends, ogling the couple's display.

"Maybe I can deal with not having Akashi-sama as long as I can see him like this with his mate."

Several girls nodded in agreement like a unanimous council.

Akashi and Kuroko sighed exasperatedly together after hearing this. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and laughed.

They almost went deaf from the number of muffled screams in the area. Akashi could even see some annoyed customers throw glares at the fangirls.

"Shhhh!! They'll hear us!" A girl held her friends back.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "It's astounding how terrible they are at keeping themselves quiet. How do they expect us  _not_ to hear them?"

Akashi agreed heartily, not really thinking about it, before he realized the initial reason why they came here to meet at all.

"Kuroko, your heat is in four days," Akashi whispered, leaning close to make sure Kuroko heard.

Kuroko blushed. "Um, yeah...so?"

"Have you decided?"

The sound of fangirling was muted in the background and Kuroko could only hear his own heartbeat.

"Let's-let's talk about this at home, okay?"

Akashi could tell Kuroko was uncomfortable, so he backs off and asks about the books Kuroko had been reading. It was all worth it to see the bright twinkle in Kuroko's eyes.

\-----

November 25 2016

Time: 6 30 pm

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

"Akashi-kun will never leave me right?"

Akashi had his arms around Kuroko, who was seated on his lap. Their hands were clasped together, Kuroko's head leaning back in the crook of Akashi's neck. Akashi nosed his hair.

"Of course not."

"Then it's fine. Let's do it."

Akashi's eyes widened and he shifted their position so he could look at Kuroko. "You trust me?"

Kuroko put his hand right above Akashi's heart. "Yes. You feel that? Not a single waver in our bond. Strong as ever."

Akashi pulled Kuroko's hand back into his grasp, staring into his eyes, defiant and full of spirit, like always. 

"There's no backing out once it starts. Your instincts will take over."

"I know."

"Kuroko-"

"Akashi." Kuroko cupped his lover's cheek, reassuring. "I'm sure."

Akashi breathed. "Alright."

\-----

November 29 2016

Time: 5 36 pm

Location: Akashi's house

\-----

When Kuroko's heat came, it hit like a storm.

Akashi and Kuroko had made sure to stay home that day. They were cuddling in the home theater room and watching random thrillers when Kuroko's slick started to leak and Akashi's senses were overwhelmed by his omega's enticing scent. Akashi frantically swung Kuroko up into his arms and hurried out to go to his room.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko's voice came out as a cracked whisper and his body was beginning to overheat.

"If you wanna back out, the time is now, Kuroko." Akashi brushed his boyfriend's hair back and looked straight at him.

"No." Kuroko was really sure now.

"Okay." Akashi picked up his pace and practically kicked his door open. He set Kuroko down on his bed.

"Here we go."

\-----

November 29 2016

Time: 5 50 pm

Location: Akashi's room 

\-----

Akashi had three fingers lodged in Kuroko's entrance and he could hardly control himself as he kept his eyes on Kuroko's reactions.

Kuroko may be soft and quiet but  _god_ he  _definitely wasn't_ in bed. Kuroko was sweating, his face flushed and his hair sticking onto his forehead. He moaned when Akashi's fingertips grazed  _that spot_ and his fingers tightened his grip on Akashi's shoulders. Kuroko instinctively bucked his hips onto the digits, dying for more friction but it was tough, considering the fact that Akashi's fingers were digging hard into his waist. Kuroko could barely feel the pain, and he could only think of it as justice for the many scratch marks he was going to leave on Akashi's back. Kuroko looked up, and the look on Akashi's face only added to his already overpowering arousal.

Akashi eyes were gleaming with predatory intent but he looked strained, like he was narrowly suppressing it, quelling his own ferocious desires. Kuroko would love to tell him that he did not need to do any such thing, but he was too occupied to be able to speak clearly. Kuroko's train of thought was rudely interrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure that was felt all throughout his heated body. Kuroko mewled, his legs trembling and his hands scrambling for purchase. Akashi squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his fingers out, now drenched in slick, causing Kuroko to whine in disappointment, shivering in want.

"A-akashi-kun-"

Akashi held Kuroko's right hand and caressed his palm. "Kuroko, I'm going to-"

Kuroko almost crushed Akashi's hand in his grip, his eyes looking straight into Akashi's and his thread of control almost snapped right then and there when he saw the utter desperation and  _hunger_ in Kuroko's expression. 

" _God, Akashi-kun_ _-_ yes- just-"

Akashi groaned and stopped stalling, slipping into Kuroko without preamble, eliciting a scandalously loud moan from Kuroko's salivating mouth. Akashi hoisted Kuroko's legs up onto his shoulders, pulling out slightly before thrusting harshly back in, aiming for the prostate he had found much earlier. Kuroko's whole figure spasmed as he whimpered, slick still leaking out of his entryway in copious amounts. 

Akashi clenched his jaw, setting a steady rhythm on his thrusting as Kuroko did nothing but gasp out unintelligible words and writhe in place. Akashi opted to wrap Kuroko's legs around his waist instead so he could lean down and kiss him. It was clumsy, but Akashi managed to slide his tongue into Kuroko's mouth as the smaller male struggled to reciprocate. It was hot,  _so hot_ , Akashi thinks, feeling the sweat cool on his back due to the contrasting temperature of the air-conditioned room. The immense pleasure collecting at the base of his abdomen was starting to become a little too much.

On the other hand, Kuroko could barely feel himself as Akashi assaulted his prostate with every push, the only things engaging his mind being the hazy ecstasy that was subduing his thoughts and Akashi's- oh, Akashi's face flushed with reddened hues and provocative excitement, his eyes half-lidded and out of focus. Kuroko almost didn't notice Akashi's tongue invading his oral cavity, but he did and he fought to kiss back but he was too distracted, his heart beating fast and quaking in his rib cage. Another attack directed at his sensitive bundle of nerves evoked a high-pitched noise to glide out of his throat.

Akashi was all the more encouraged by each and every one of Kuroko's sweet mewls.

"Akashi-kun- I'm-"

"Shh, I know."

Akashi brought his hand down to stroke Kuroko's length and the blue-haired angel came, not a split second too late. Akashi shoved in one last time before doing the same, throwing his head back and giving a loud moan after incessantly holding his voice back and releasing his fluids into the condom he had on.

Just as he discarded the contraceptive by throwing it into a nearby trash bin, Kuroko pulled at his arm and brought him close to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Again."

\-----

November 29 2016

Time: 7 30 pm

Location: Akashi's bathroom.

\------

Akashi sighed in exhaustion as he and Kuroko submerged themselves in the bathwater, Kuroko happily sinking back against Akashi's chest. Akashi absentmindedly pulled him close, a little too tired to concentrate on anything. Kuroko, on the other hand, looked as though he was swimming in the clouds with vanilla milkshake fairies  ~~what the fu-~~. He had this sugary smile on his face, his mind clouded with euphoria, a stark contrast to Akashi's deadpanned face.

Akashi was also trying his best not to  _breathe_ because Kuroko was exuding an extremely intoxicating scent and it was diffusing _everywhere_.

Akashi almost died when Kuroko started giggling and playing with bath foam and was extremely relieved when he fell unconscious from the heat.

\----- 

November 29 2016

Time: 8 00 pm

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

As much as Akashi wanted to let his precious lover sleep, they still haven't had dinner yet, and it wasn't good for an omega in heat to skip meals. Kuroko was lying on the bed, wrapped in towels. Akashi gently shook his shoulder.

"Kuroko, wake up."

Kuroko stirred, but he snuggled deep into the towels and whined like a child.

"Kuroko."

"Ngh...noooooo....."

"It's just for dinner, I'll have it brought up here."

"Still..." Kuroko mumbled, curling up into a more comfortable position.

"At least put your clothes on," Akashi persisted, incessantly poking at his back.

Kuroko finally gave in and sat up, but he slapped Akashi's arm lightly for good measure.

"Ow."

"That's for disturbing my after-sex nap, Bakashi-kun."

"Excuse me?"

Kuroko pretended not to hear and headed for Akashi's closet instead to grab his clothes from the designated spot reserved for his clothing. When he passed the mirror, he froze and frantically turned to get a good look at his torso.

"BAKASHI-KUN!!"

"What is it  _this_ time?"

\-----

November 29 2016

Time: 8 20 pm

Location: Akashi's desk

\-----

Kuroko was sulking.

 _Sulking_.

"You left like  _a thousand_ hickeys on my skin, Akashi-kun."

"I'm quite sure that kind of amount is impossible, Kuroko."

"Have you  _seen_ the ones on my neck?"

"You'll survive. Have you even _looked_ at the scratch marks on my back?"

" _At least it's easy to cover those up."_

" _Still._ "

Akashi and Kuroko were sitting across from each other at his desk, steadily going through their food bit by bit. Kuroko wonders if he would be able to go back to  _commoner food_ after all the luxury he had been provided with. He poked at his rice, receiving a glare from Akashi in return. Kuroko stuck his tongue out in retribution, but he continued eating since he didn't want to put such good food to waste. 

Suddenly, Akashi pulled his phone out and tapped his thumbs on the screen, hastily typing something out. Kuroko gave him an inquiring look before backing away when Akashi unexpectedly showed him the screen by putting it right in front of his face. Kuroko pushed the phone away slowly with a single fingertip so he could examine the content properly. Kuroko's eyes widened as his eyes were met by the sight of a glorious dessert, a cake piled with cream and cherries.

"Is this..."

"Vanilla. My birthday's coming up next month, and I know you aren't going to let me get away with not celebrating it."

Kuroko did remember mentioning something like that, since Akashi said he hasn't celebrated his birthday in over 20 years, but-

"If this is for your birthday, why get something that  _I_ like?

"Why not? I have no particular preference, and I'd enjoy my birthday better if you do."

"Are we going to have a party?"

"If that's what you want."

"Hey, it's your birthday,  _you_ decide.  _However._ " Kuroko put a finger on Akashi's lips just as he was about to speak. "You have to come up with  _some_ way to celebrate it that does not include staying at home and doing nothing."

"We'll have cake, right?"

"That's basically nothing."

"Alright, alright. What about dinner at home with some friends, then?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Anything for you-mmph." Akashi's next words were muffled by the hand that Kuroko put on his mouth. As Akashi tried to get it off, Kuroko tapped his own chin thoughtfully, thinking about the guests they should invite.

"Can we not invite Kise-kun?"

Akashi seemed to have succeeded to remove the hand on his face. "You're surprisingly cruel, Kuroko."

"I'm kidding. So our rainbow-headed friends then?" Akashi recently introduced him to his other colourful friends, and Kuroko named them as such when he noticed the combination.

"And their boyfriends?"

"Mhmm...Hey, have you ever wondered why we all have male mates?"

"Hmm..."

Akashi and Kuroko talked into the night and eventually had to sleep when Kuroko started nodding off in the middle of their conversation.

\-----

November 30 2016

Time:  10 00 am

Location: Akashi's bed

\-----

Akashi woke up to the exceptionally tantalizing sight of Kuroko straddling his hips and grinding their groins together.

"A-akashi-kun~"

It took two seconds for Akashi to flip him onto his back and kiss him like the starving alpha he really was.

* * *

PS:

If anyone's wondering, they had four rounds that night.

Merry Christmas guys.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT uhh yall wanted some real dominant akashi and stuff but like i just realized that they're both virgins so you guys are gonna have to deal with some pretty sloppy sex for now, and since Kuroko's heat needs to be taken into account, things like teasing and orgasm delay (yes lets not beat around the bush now) are totally out of the question since Kuroko needs to be satisfied. I hope youre happy with 'hungry' Kuroko tho hehe (Akashi put a condom on at some point ok i just didnt want to narrate it cos it was weird crai)
> 
> i also tried not to use crass language like "dick' and 'asshole' and- ok i shud stop
> 
> if yall want filthy dirty sex with words like that i might write a one shot for it lmao
> 
> If people are wondering whether there's gonna be any conflict in this, I'm not sure.
> 
> I'd love to write fanfics with more serious tones (actually I'm already working on several xD) but this fanfic was planned to be purely fluff and filled with fanservice, and I just enjoy writing it like that. I wouldn't mind if yall want some spicy plot conflict or sth tho, just tell me and I'll get to work (most likely gonna be some cliche bullcrap doe xD)
> 
> -'are yall horny now' Cat Sai-chan
> 
> PS: my friend wonders if you guys know how old i really am. Wanna guess? :D If you knew, yall wouldve asked me to go to church and read a bible or sth
> 
> Also how many more smut scenes do you want cos i dont wanna do too many lmao.


	8. Oh How Shameful;This Heart of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi leaves Kuroko to handle his heat on his own for his last day and the results are disastrous.
> 
> There's also Akashi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally started this chapter with a bang whoop  
> ehm
> 
> right uh i didnt update as quickly as i wanted to cos i was on vacation and i kNO i missed akashi's bday huuu. TwT i was going to post a one-shot but i died inside when i accidentally lost 400 words worth of writing. ill post it one day i swear.
> 
> I was super busy with stuff and new year's (BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR) and school's starting soon, so here we go guys yall gonna have to suffer sometimes because school is a b*tch
> 
> Enjoy!

December 3 2016

Time:  8 00 pm

Location: Akashi's bed 

\-----

"I know I left you for a day, Kuroko, but jumping me right when I get home?" Akashi asked, still as calm as ever despite the contrasting activity he was currently engaging in. A calculated thrust had his blue haired lover's hips bucking in want, stifled gasps escaping his throat. Akashi leaned down to bite the sensitive skin on his neck, whispering breathlessly, "Have you no shame?"

Kuroko gasps when Akashi's teeth sink in just a little too hard, his mind struggling to form a response, but Kuroko, and likely Akashi too, knew all too well that he was literally at a loss for words. Akashi took the opportunity to lick the inflicted bruises left on tainted collarbones. Kuroko threw his head back and rocked to meet his mate's penetrations, fingernails scraping the back layered with a sheen of sweat. Akashi's shoulder blades protruded from the strain of their position, his hands wandering along the softness of Kuroko's delicate body, fingers trailing over his abdomen. Kuroko shivered, Akashi's fleeting touches here and there becoming too much of a tease. He failed to notice Akashi moving to suck on a hardened nub on his chest, catching him by surprise when a tongue came in contact to ignite his nerves.

"You may not be as honest at times, but your body can't hide what it wants...how shameful." Akashi pointed out, his sultry voice felt all throughout Kuroko's responsive being. Kuroko dug his nails in a bit harder in retaliation, defiant even as his thoughts were clouded by uncontrollable lust. Akashi didn't flinch, choosing instead to pull back before delivering a particularly rough thrust. Kuroko moans, scandalously loud and obscene. After four days filled with sex and Akashi, his heat coming to an end, Kuroko began to get used to it, just barely able to think clearly in his haze. It only served to feed his embarrassment, his mortification fueled by the realization that he must look awfully wanton and desperate.

It was deliciously humiliating.

Akashi, on the other hand, was growing accustomed to quenching Kuroko's thirst in his heat. At first, he had to rely on...certain readings regarding the different, safe methods he could proceed with. Since then, he had learnt various things about Kuroko, like how he didn't mind the occasional rough play and how he was utterly susceptible to Akashi's voice. Not to mention the enticing way he trembled whenever Akashi overwhelmed him with teasing words. 

Kuroko quivered as slick trickled across his skin, cold and sticky on his unbearably hot thighs. Akashi's rhythm was beginning to grow unstable as they both neared their climax, Akashi's hand straying over to stroke Kuroko's leaking member, eliciting a hitched gasp and a constricted whimper. 

"A- Akashi-kun-"

"Soon, then?" Akashi breathed, flushed cheeks barely visible in Kuroko's eyes, pleasure building up to the edge.

Kuroko finished with a scream of Akashi's name to signal yet another success in the red head's endeavor to provoke his boyfriend's levels of ecstasy. Akashi himself came as well, emptying his fluids into the contraception. 

Surprisingly, Kuroko didn't ask for more this time, instead falling unconscious as Akashi throws the condom away. Akashi ran his fingers gently through his beloved's hair and smiled as he tucked him in fluffy blankets. It's unfortunate, but Kuroko needed to be awake for dinner, so Akashi let him sleep for the few minutes he had. Akashi realized that this was Kuroko's last day in heat and he was quite disappointed.

Now then, Akashi began to wonder how Kuroko held up without him throughout the day. 

\-----

December 3 2016

Time:  7 00 am

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

"Are you sure we can't put it off? ...Yes...I see. I'll be there in an hour." Akashi sighed as he hung up the phone, Kuroko staring curiously at him from the side. Akashi smiled and gave a peck on the forehead. "Duty calls, Kuroko. Is it alright? It's quite important but if you want me to stay-"

"No, no, go." Kuroko kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling reassuringly. "I've handled my heats on my own before you, remember? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure-"

" _Go._ " Kuroko shoved him a bit, shooing him away. "Get ready."

Akashi chuckles and sneaks another kiss before he leaves for his closet.

\-----

December 3 2016

Time:  7 15 am

Location: Akashi's room

\-----

"Farewell, love."

"This isn't a Shakespearean play, Akashi-kun...goodbye." Kuroko looked a bit strained, but Akashi hoped that it was just his imagination.

Akashi grinned and waved by the door frame before he completely left Kuroko's sight.

Kuroko gasps and falls back on the mattress, shivering. 

 _God, I almost died there._ Kuroko glances down and flinches at the sight of his hard-on.

_Good luck to me today._

\-----

December 3 2016

Time: 8 00 am

Location: Akashi's bathroom

\-----

Kuroko was kneeling in Akashi's bathtub, two fingers in his own entrance and a hand gripping his length. He was blushing redder than Akashi's hair, various other parts of his body also smudged all over with the rosy colours. He whimpered when his fingers graze over his prostate, heart beating faster. Ah, he was really out of practice, since Akashi had been doing all the work lately. It took him a while to obtain his first release, and this second one seemed to be even more difficult. Kuroko was already starting to tire out. 

Kuroko bit his bottom lip and crooked his fingers in. He moaned, unable to contain his thoughts of wishing they were replaced by Akashi's instead, such ideals only further embarrassing himself. 

" _Fuck,_ " Kuroko muttered under his breath. The use of such crass language was terribly unlike Kuroko, but there was really no other word he could think of to describe his frustration at that very moment. He was panting, barely registering the pleasure rolling through his body, the thrusting of his fingers simply becoming automatic movements. Everything was so intolerably uncomfortable, never good enough, never  _right_ -

" _Akashi-kun_ ," Kuroko whispered, his voice coming out hoarse, sounding so unbelievably  _hungry_. Shame had his blood rushing to his cheeks. Kuroko whined when his fingers hit a good spot, his other hand barely able to move over his member, too weak to function. 

_A little more, just a little more..._

Kuroko cried out when he finally released, his toes curling from the intensity of it. Even then...

Kuroko shuddered. 

_Still not enough._

\-----

December 3 2016

Time: 9 00 am

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

Kuroko lay on the bed, exhausted. He curled in on himself and sank further below the covers. His lower abdomen was still thrumming softly with arousal, but Kuroko had no choice but to ignore it due to his lack of energy. Kuroko sighed and shut his eyes.

_Just a few hours of sleep...._

\-----

December 3 2016

Time: 1 13 am

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

Kuroko was back in the bathtub, having just reached his fifth climax of the day. Maybe it was a coincidence, or so Kuroko thought, but Kuroko's libido was exceptionally active that day. 

"Kuroko-san!"

Kuroko's head jerked sharply towards the sound of his name. He had left the door of the bathroom open in his hurry, so he was able to hear the voice clearly.

"...Minako-san?" Kuroko panted. _One of Akashi's maids..._

"Kuroko-san!" Minako called again, now knocking as well, obviously not hearing Kuroko at all. "Lunch is ready, it'll get cold!"

Kuroko grimaced as he slipped his fingers out of his entryway. He swallowed before trying his best to reply coherently. 

"I'll be down soon, so please leave it on the table, Minako-san!"

"Okay!" 

Kuroko was relieved that he managed to not sound like a dying man. 

\-----

December 3 2016

Time: 8 30 pm

Location: Akashi's desk

\-----

Akashi watched as Kuroko ate, barely awake to pick up his spoon. He laughed when Kuroko tried to eat from an empty spoon after not managing to scoop up the food. Kuroko gave him a glare.

"How was your day, Kuroko?"

"Tiring," Kuroko mumbled, putting his spoon down and walking over to Akashi's side of the desk. Akashi winced when Kuroko abruptly climbed onto his lap, digging a knee into his thigh on accident. Thankfully, Kuroko didn't notice since he was a little too out of it to care. He straddled Akashi's hips and sighed as he sank down to bury his face in the crook of Akashi's neck. 

"I don't wanna eat..." Kuroko whined.

Akashi exhaled, stroking his Omega's back. "You have to."

"Noo..."

"Why are you so sleepy? Not to mention how you were okay with just one round-"

"Don't mention it." 

"Okay, okay."

Kuroko was silent for a moment, his cheeks flushing.

"It wasn't nice...without Akashi-kun...you know? "

"What do you- mean..." Akashi's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, one corner of his lips quirking up into smirk. "Ah, so Kuroko missed me..."

"That's-"

"...and not only in the normal way, right?"

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi held Kuroko by his shoulders and pushed him gently away so he could face him properly and was delighted to see the blush spreading all the way up to Kuroko's adorable little ears. Kuroko tried to shake him off but he was pulled back into his arms too quickly for him to react.

"Kuroko, you're really too cute for your own good..."

"What does that even mean?" Kuroko grumbled.

Akashi didn't answer, opting to tighten his hold on Kuroko instead.

\-----

December 3 2016

Time: 9 16 pm

Location: Akashi's bed

\-----

Akashi managed to get Kuroko to eat and they retreated to their bed for some well-earned rest. They lay in their usual position, with Kuroko's back pressed against Akashi's chest, Akashi's arms around his waist and his chin on Kuroko's head. Akashi nuzzled his nose into Kuroko's silky blue locks and sighed contentedly. Their legs were tangled together, the nightlight in the corner seemingly glowing brighter to complement their loving affection. Akashi had been surprised when Kuroko told him that he couldn't sleep without at least a bit of light in the room. It was sort of endearing and Akashi didn't mind since that way he always got to see his lover clearly. Kuroko was purring unconsciously, his eyes closed but not quite asleep yet. Akashi kissed his earlobe, causing Kuroko to stir awake.

"Akashi-kun, sleep..." Kuroko muttered, slightly irked.

"Can I call you Tetsuya from now on?"

"Sure, sure, just sleep..."

"Alright,  _Tetsuya_."

It took Kuroko ten seconds to realize what he had just agreed to.

\-----

December 19 2016

Time: 8 32 pm

Location: Akashi's mansion 

\-----

"Tetsuya, I'm home!" Akashi called out as he entered walked into the dining room where Kuroko was. Kuroko turned to face him when Akashi arrived.

"Welcome home, Aka- Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko flushed, still unused to the new nickname and the one he had to use himself. "Did you pick up the cake?"

Akashi froze in place. "Uh..."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"The shop closes at ten, I'll get it now-"

" _Seijuurou-kun_ -"

"See you in a bit!"

\-----

December 19 2016

Time: 9 50

Location: Akashi's mansion 

\-----

When Akashi came home again, he was greeted by a murderous Kuroko standing by the door with a sinister smile on his face.

"Did you get it, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Akashi fumbled to raise the package in his hands for Kuroko to see.

Kuroko smiled sincerely and pecked him on the cheek. "Good. Now help me pick out food for dinner tomorrow while we eat  _our_ dinner. Late. Because you-"

"Yes, yes, Tetsuya, let's go."

\-----

December 20 2016

Time:  4 32 pm

Location: Akashi's kitchen

\-----

"The onions, Seijuurou-kun-"

"Almost, Tetsuya, give me a second." It had been so long since Akashi last cooked but he did a decent job.

Minako popped in, worried. "Kuroko-san, Akashi-sama, are you sure you don't want us to-"

"It's alright, Minako-san, we can handle this ourselves. Please relax for the time being," Kuroko interrupted, smiling reassuringly. Minako bowed and left a little reluctantly.

_Ding!_

"Ah, Tetsuya, that's the pie-"

"Yes, yes, I'll get it," Kuroko huffed, reaching for his mittens. 

"You know, I thought you said you couldn't cook," Akashi said, scraping the chopped onions into a bowl.

"I was exaggerating, I can still follow along with cookbooks- ow," Kuroko hissed, the hot pan grazing his wrist as he tried to hold it with one hand while closing the oven with the other.

Akashi rushed to his aid. "Is it bad? Where is it?"

"Get back to work, Seijuurou-kun, I'm fine-"

"No you're not, don't be troublesome." 

As it turns out, Minako was still standing outside the kitchen by the doorway, peeking at the hardworking couple. Several other maids joined her, barely able to get between one another for a nice view.

"Aaaa, they're so cute!" One maid whispered excitedly.

"Shush, Hikari, they'll hear us!" Another maid, Natsuko, hissed.

"I doubt it, they're far too concentrated on each other," Minako murmured.

"But it really is quite nice to see Akashi-sama so lively and cheerful~"

"Kuroko-san is also really nice and he's so cute I wanna hug him!"

"Akashi-sama will kill you."

"True..."

They all stared intently at the couple who was now arguing over whether they should put seaweed in the tofu soup.

\-----

December 20 2016

Time:  6 02 pm

Location: Akashi's dining room

\-----

_Riinggg!_

"The doorbell is ringing, someone is here-"

"Is the table all set, Minako-san?"

"Yes, Kuroko-san- wait, the pie!"

"Please hurry and get it!"

"Yes, yes!"

\-----

December 20 2016

Time:  6 02

Location: Outside Akashi's door

\-----

Midorima sighed when he heard the commotion inside. "Takao, do you think that this is normal? Akashi never holds parties..."

"Kuro-chan must have put him up to it~ This is gonna be so much fun!" Takao hugged Midorima excitedly.

"Oi, what are you doing?!! Get off-"

The door opened suddenly to reveal a ruffled Kuroko wearing an apron.

"Ah, Midorima-san, Takao-san, welcome..." Kuroko eyed the strange couple, now stilled at an awkward pose.

"TAKAO."

"Ehe~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iF ANYONE HERE IS A SLUT FOR KUROAKA I'M WORKING ON A ONE-SHOT SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT (gdi saika shameless self promotion)
> 
> is this a good time to slip in the fact that i created an instagram account specifically for sneak peeks, info and communication with you guys *cOUGH* @fureiyasaika *COUGH*(theres like nothing on there yet tho)(if no one likes this idea I'm taking the account down lol)
> 
> last time i asked how many more smut scenes you guys want and as i remember no one really answered so as pUNISHMENT the one here is the last one for this heat *cue evil laugh* (i am so mean) (dont worry lah theres gonna be more smutz but not for this heat) but if anything, I hope you enjoyed masturbating Kuroko nyohoho (no one but seisei can satisfy you now. :3)
> 
> Btw guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Ahh, thank you so much for all your support and special thanks to the readers who comment, you are all so encouraging and ya'll make me so happy hhhh. I'm surprised people are still reading this even though I don't update as fast and regularly as other writers (Sorry, terrible schedule hh) but basically I LOVE YOU GUYS THX FOR BEING WITH ME THRU ALL DIS STUFF YOURE ALL VERY OSEM
> 
> -Giddy Cat Sai-chan


	9. Happy Birthday!! (ft. Even More Idiots!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's birthday!! Posted on Kuroko's Birthday!! (ok a day late lah) YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually use Japanese in my fics, but I just used Itadakimasu in this chapter since it's a really common Japanese phrase you need to say before you eat, and I'm sure you all recognize it. :3

December 20 2016

Time: 6 04 pm

Location: Outside Akashi's door

\-----

~~**Guest arrival montage begin!!** ~~

~~~~"Atsushi, are you sure that this is- ah, the door opened."

Himuro stared into empty space. "Atsushi, who opened the door?"

"Excuse me-"

Himuro yelped.

* * *

 

"Damn, this place is huge. Uh, here goes nothing-"

Before Kagami could even knock on the door, a certain redhead was already there to greet him as the door swung open. His hand remained frozen mid-way to knocking in the air as Akashi did a quick yet meticulous investigation of his guest from top to bottom.

"You must be Kagami." Akashi's sharp voice renders Kagami's limbs useless, sweat pouring down his cheeks by the drop. 

"Uh, yes." 

"Well, come in, then."

Kagami refused to admit the fact that he stood stupefied for a good fifteen seconds more before he could follow Akashi in.

* * *

 

"You go and knock!"

"Hell no! You go!"

"Daikicchi is a coward!"

"AREN'T YOU ACTING THE SAME WAY-"

"Excuse me, but you're being too loud."

"KUROKOCCHI-"

"Don't touch me, Kise-kun."

"MEANIE!"

* * *

 

"I can't believe that Sei-chan's having a birthday party~"

"Shh, he'll hear you."

"Pretty sure that even Satan doesn't have ears that good."

"Mayuyu is being salty again~" 

"What did you just call me-"

"Please come in and stop being loud."

"AGHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

 

Momoi knocked the front door excitedly. _I wonder what this mate of Akashi's looks like..._

"Um, are you going to come in?"

Momoi slowly focused on the blue haired boy in front of her.

_C-c_

_C-c-c-c-c-c-c-_

_"CUTE!!!"_

_\-----_

December 20 2016

Time: 6 20 pm

Location: Akashi's dining room

\-----

Minako was scampering all over the place in a panicky state, pouring water into glasses, overwhelmed by the unusual amount of guests. Aomine and Kise were still in the middle of a stupid fight, something about forgetting to bring Akashi's present. Takao was teasing Midorima about their earlier dispute while the green haired man attempted to make him shut up. Akashi's previous basketball team mates were repeatedly calling Mayuzumi 'Mayuyu', apparently trying to force him into accepting the embarrassing nickname. Momoi was sitting diagonally across Kuroko and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the blue haired cutie. Akashi and Kuroko sat at the edge of the table, leaning close to each other and whispering about their respective friends, uncaring of the outside world. Kagami was unfortunately placed right across Akashi and was profusely sweating out of his forehead. Himuro and Murasakibara were the only ones having a normal conversation as the purple giant lazily talked about how he couldn't wait to eat, Himuro patting him on the shoulder and telling him to be patient. 

 _So...many...people..._ Minako couldn't tell if she herself was giddy or nervous out of her mind.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING IT TO THE CAR-"

"Takao, for God's sake-"

"Mayuyu! Mayuyu!"

_SO CUTE_

"Who's that again?" "Mibuchi..." "Ah, yes..."

_This is tough...hang in there, Kagami Taiga._

"Akashi, where's the food...?"

"Atsushi, shh."

Akashi and Kuroko were still caught up in their conversation, so it took Akashi a moment to blink and realize that Murasakibara was talking to him. 

"Give it a minute, Murasakibara. The maids insisted on serving it nicely, or something like that..."

As though orchestrated, the maids entered just as Akashi finished his statement, surrounding the table in a neat arrangement and setting the plates down in unison. Everyone was taken aback.

"Oh," was Kuroko's only display of shock, his face betraying almost no emotion as usual.

"We have always been trained for this you know, Kuroko-san," Minako-san gave a wink. "It's actually quite nice to be able to finally put those lessons to good use. You should do this more often." Minako giggled as she skipped back into the kitchen with the others.

Back then, it would have been impossible for Minako or any of the maids to be that friendly with a master of the house, but Kuroko had dismissed the formalities and developed a comfortable relationship with the maids, insisting for Seijuurou to do the same. Ever since, the maids have grown to love Kuroko, always affectionately mentioning him in conversations and thinking of new ways to surprise him. Seijuurou had felt quite guilty when Kuroko asked why the maids were so distant with them, only ever appearing at mealtimes without so much as a word of good-natured greeting, leaving instead with nothing but a curt bow of unnecessary respect. Kuroko had set out to bake them a cake, ~~~~~~scaring~~ surprising them in their quarters with the warmest smile in the infinite dimensions of the world.

Thus, the new Akashi household was born.

"Whoa...pasta?" Aomine forgot that he was arguing with Kise and he picked a spoon up,  ready to dig in.

"Since Seijuurou-kun left all the decisions to me, I completely diverted myself away from traditional Japanese food into the world of modern western," Kuroko gave Akashi _the look_.

"I just said it was up to you-"

"You were supposed to help-"

"Oh, you guys aren't even married yet and you're already acting like you are. Stop and let's eat-"

"WAIT!" Mayuzumi was cut off by a particular blondie. "Wish Akashi a Happy Birthday first!! Not to mention introductions!! I have no idea who you guys are!!" Kise was yelling as he frantically gestured towards the direction of Akashi's former teammates.

Hayama shrugged. "It's not like we know who you guys are either."

"But you've fought before," Akashi stated simply.

"Ha?" Aomine was itching to stab his fork into the chicken on his plate.

"Back in highschool."

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD EVEN REMEMBER THAT!!"

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 6 49 pm

Location: Akashi's dining room

\-----

After some awkward introductions and birthday wishes, a silence was broken by a few good yells of "Itadakimasu!!"

Everyone proceeded to begin eating.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOOD STUFF."

"Daikicchi! Language!!"

Kuroko smiled as he watched his friends and acquaintances thoroughly enjoy the food he and Akashi had made themselves, his own food untouched. Lively chatter resonated in cheery rings all around the room, filling the atmosphere with the kind of warmth you can't get just anywhere. Akashi's hand snaked onto his under the table, and Kuroko's fingers twitched from the unexpected touch as he turned to look at Akashi, his heart leaping out of his chest when he saw the expression on Akashi's face. Akashi's smile tugged almost urgently at his heartstrings, as though his mind was telling him: 'It's too much! _Too much!!_ '

Kuroko agreed. It's always too much with Akashi.

Too much love.

"Don't look at me like that, you're going to kill me," Kuroko muttered under his breath, a blush surfacing on his cheeks as his fingers slid between Akashi's. Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand in return.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If anyone's killing anyone in here, it's you, gently murdering my heart."

"Seijuurou-kun, that is so sappy, where do you get these things from? And how do you _gently murder_ people??"

"It's an ability limited to you, darling."

"Excuse me?"

The couple didn't notice the many pairs of eyes staring at their little argument, Akashi still endlessly worshipping Kuroko with honeyed words and sweet nothings and Kuroko denying him in flustered embarrassment.

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 7 52 pm

Location: Akashi's living room

\-----

"Truth or dare?" Kise clapped his hands together, his eyes sparkling with excitement. The Rakuzan veterans had left due to several reasons, leaving only the rainbow heads and their mates (also Kagami). They were all gathered around in sofas, each omega snuggling up to their boyfriends. Kuroko was a special tease, a purposeful retribution as he clung close onto Akashi's arm, thighs rubbing on Akashi's ever so lightly, his eye glinting with mischief. Akashi's left eye twitched.

"That's such a childish game nanodayo."

"Eh, but we have nothing to do..."

"Sure, why not."

"Ah, Akashicchi...wait, really?!"

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his lap and pressed him into his chest, his legs tightening around Kuroko's lean ones. Kuroko flinched, confused and dumbfounded. Akashi's arms wrapped around his waist as his chin dropped onto his omega's shoulder.

"It'll bring back the feeling of being young again," Akashi said, his breath hot on Kuroko's ear, causing a tiny shudder to run through his spine. The others seemed to ignore the blatant display of affection.

"We aren't even that old in the first place!" Kagami pointed out.

"It's supposed to be an excuse, Kagami-kun." Kuroko shifted between Akashi's legs in discomfort, a slight redness colouring his cheekbones.

"Oh, well..."

"Let's go then!!" Kise grinned.

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 8 23 pm

Location: Akashi's living room

\-----

Momoi was super excited. "Tetsu-kun, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth?"

"What's Akashi like in bed?"

Aomine spit his drink out, spraying Midorima. Kise seemed very interested to hear this. Himuro and Murasakibara had already fallen asleep on each other, so they were safe from unnecessary talks.

Kuroko couldn't answer. His mind was flooding with reminders of Akashi's touch, bouts of foreplay and _oh God._

"M-Momoi-san, I would rather keep our sex life to ourselves..."

"Shy, Kuro-chan?" Takao was giggling in the corner of a sofa.

"I-isn't that a given?" Kuroko couldn't stop stuttering, and being enveloped in Akashi's scent and body heat was not helping.

"Alright, alright, it's high time you all went home," Akashi was smirking, but he got up with Kuroko, their hands holding onto each other.

A chorus of 'Aww's filled the room, but they all got up and got ready to leave.

"Don't you wanna hear Tetsu-kun's thoughts on your _skills_ , Akashi?" Momoi was a little too giddy for her own good.

"I already hear it all the time from the man himself," Akashi replied with a devilish smile on his lips.

Kuroko choked on himself, startling the newly awakened Himuro and Murasakibara.

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 8 48 pm

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

"Ngh...Seijuurou-kun..."

"Mmm..." Akashi's mouth was on Kuroko's, his tongue prodding the lips apart and probing all over in places he could reach. Once everyone had left, Akashi had immediately carried him into his room and kissed him right when they had reached their bed. Now, Akashi had Kuroko grasped tight in his arms, lip-locked in a feverish embrace. Kuroko's hands were in his hair, sliding down to his back as his strength was stolen away by Akashi's ministrations. Akashi pulled away, a literally breathtaking sight left in his wake, embedded in Kuroko's expression.

"Seijuurou-kun...you were...terrible tonight..." Kuroko was panting between his words, suffocated by the sexual tension between him and Akashi.

"Ah, have I committed any crimes, Tetsuya? Are you going to punish me?" Akashi's hand slid up Kuroko's sweater, fingertips brushing against the small of his back. Kuroko whined, keening high in his throat.

"Like you'd ever let me do that- _oh..._ " Kuroko was interrupted by Akashi licking his collarbone, wet and warm on the sensitive skin.

_God, please._

"Can I have my birthday sex now, Kuroko?"

"Seijuurou-kun has been- _ah,_ very bad today, so I don't want to..." Kuroko tried to wriggle out of Akashi's grip, but Akashi only held on tighter and whispered in his ear.

" _Liar._ "

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 9 36 pm

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

" _Seijuurou, please..._ " Kuroko moaned, his nails scraping Akashi's shoulder blades.

"Your impatience really does fuel my ego, but you really can't rush these things, _Tetsuya_." Akashi pushed his fingers in particularly hard just as he said Kuroko's name, intentionally aiming straight onto his prostate, eliciting a nice, long mewl. Omega slick was really quite convenient for these things, but it did get a little messy. Kuroko quivered as a trail of slick ran down his thighs, cold on his hot,  _hot_ skin and sticky in uncomfortable places. Kuroko could barely hang on to Akashi as sweat had begun to build up on both their bodies, too slippery for his liking. 

"You weren't playing very fair either today, Tetsuya. Or on any day, for that matter."

"I barely did anything!"

"Your existence is already quite the injustice." Akashi's fingers were teasing now, bare grazes on his sweet spot and soft strokes of his thumb around Kuroko's entrance. Akashi lowered himself down to leave yet another mark on Kuroko's neck, among the many others that flushed in shades ranging from pale pink to cardinal red. Kuroko was barely holding back his voice, his vocals articulated in restrained whimpers, throat dry with thirst, literally and metaphorically. Akashi could almost feel pride bursting from his heart, and perhaps it was merely his natural alpha instinct, but the satisfaction that came from seeing Kuroko dyed in his colours, cochineal rubies and crimson blood, it was all remarkably  _delightful._

"H-hurry up..." Kuroko's voice was hoarse with grating hunger, his eyes flashing with insurmountable desire. Akashi kissed him lightly on the lips and slid his fingers smoothly out of the entryway.

"I'll be merciful, but just this once, Tetsuya darling," Akashi purred, the likeness of sinfully sweet caramel pouring into Kuroko's delicate ears. Kuroko's whine was music to the ears. 

Sex with Akashi was like being shifted into another dimension, or so Kuroko would say if he could form any sort of sentence at the time. Like everything begun to disappear, leaving them in a dream-like universe dripping with rich honey and milk, creamy and so, so  _good_.

Everything vanished the moment Akashi's length filled Kuroko and dulled his senses, replacing it all with burning pleasure.

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 10 30

Location: Akashi's bathroom

\-----

Akashi and Kuroko were soaking comfortably in the bath tub, Kuroko nearly dozing off as he leaned back on Akashi's shoulder. Akashi was absentmindedly stroking his boyfriend's hair as he thought about whether he had to catch up on any work. Kuroko tapped the water just to see the ripples, his eyes half-lidded with drowsiness.

"Seijuurou-kun...I think..."

"Yeah, let's get out."

\-----

December 20 2016

Time: 10 43 pm

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

Kuroko wore Akashi's pajama shirt by accident, but he honestly didn't care as he climbed onto the bed with just that and his boxers on. Akashi's scent was all over the fabric, so that was an added bonus. Kuroko tucked himself in under the covers, completely ignoring his red-headed lover, who was currently perplexed by the fact that Kuroko stole his shirt. In the end, Akashi considered the benefits of sleeping shirtless, such as embarrassing Kuroko, so he crawled in beside Kuroko and held him close the way they usually did. Kuroko yawned and obliged to the invitation, oblivious to Akashi's lack of clothing, much to Akashi's disappointment. Kuroko was just too sleepy.

Akashi relished the softness of Kuroko's hair under his chin, the slim waist clasped in his arms, the slender legs tangled in his own, everything. The bed seemed softer, the blankets much warmer. Kuroko practically lived at Akashi's house, even though he still had not let go of his apartment. Akashi got used to the nightlight in the room and Kuroko adjusted well enough that he didn't get lost in the house anymore. The maids loved Kuroko, Akashi's friends loved Kuroko, everyone loved Kuroko...

Everything was perfect.

\-----

December 21 2016

Time: 1 00 am

Location: Akashi's office

\-----

Akashi settled in his chair and stretched his arms out. The light in his eyes slowly died out as he glanced at the piles of paperwork and the number of emails he had to read standing out on his computer screen. Taking days off for Kuroko did have its consequences, after all.

"Here we go, work time..." Akashi sighed and begun.

\-----

December 21 2016

Time: 9 13 am

Location: Akashi's bedroom

\-----

"Rise and shine, Tetsuya~" Akashi's eyes were already wide open despite his late night, concentrated on Kuroko's sleeping face as it transitioned into an irritated scrunch of the eyebrows. 

"No, Seijuurou-kun..."

"It's 9 am."

"IT'S SUNDAY."

"But I want to have breakfast with you."

"Just wait, I'm not a morning person," Kuroko grumbled, shoving his face deep into his pillow. "I'm not like you, I actually have no idea how you even wake up so fresh and energetic."

"Your face energizes me."

"What."

Eventually, Kuroko managed to get himself into a sitting position, only to fall straight into Akashi's arms and feel his eyelids drop shut again. Akashi was really, really warm...and soft...

Kuroko got into a more comfortable position in Akashi's lap and snuggled in.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko managed to barely mumble out some unintelligible statement, although ultimately failing to respond properly. Akashi decided to pick him up an carry him all the way down to the living room where he ran into Minako

"Aww, Kuroko-san can't wake up~ Just like always..." Minako smiled affectionately as she passed by while Akashi set Kuroko down onto the sofa.

"Yes, it's troublesome, no matter how cute it is," Akashi responded with his own smile. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, but since Kuroko-san can't seem to move, I'll bring it here."

"That would be great, thank you."

Minako gave a little bow before leaving to do as she said she would.

Akashi was left with a still very much asleep Kuroko. He opted to have Kuroko's head rest on his lap as he waited for the meal. He took the time to engage in his favourite pastime: watching Kuroko. He admired his peaceful face, not a single imperfection on the smooth and pale skin. Akashi poked Kuroko's cheek, causing the omega to stir. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open. He was finally able to just scarcely keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds. The corners of his lips quirked up into a sleepy smile as his eyes met Akashi's in a loving gaze.

"I'm ready now...Good morning," Kuroko breathed, his hand reaching up to cup Akashi's cheek.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead and whispered back, holding onto Kuroko's wrist. "Good morning, sweetheart."  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning this a few times cos Author's notes are mostly unnoticed, but I created an Instagram account (@fureiyasaika) for sneak peeks and info, so come around and check it out if you want!!
> 
> Do you guys like Minako-san? I love her, tbh, she's such a precious Akkr fangirl xD Ironically, I usually dislike OCs in fics but Minako and the other maids are just so precious uwu
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO!! (it's still his birthday in some parts of the world ok) Yesterday marked the first anniversary of this fic guys!! I'm so happy with how it's all going, you've all been so amazing~ (500+ KUDOS??!! :0) Thanks for sticking around for this long even tho my update schedule sucks, but I swear I'm not lying when I say that school keeps me really busy.
> 
> That being said, I LOVE YALL!! YEAA
> 
> -Giddy Cat Sai-chan

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO <3 LUV YOU BAE MUACH MUACH GO HAVE SOME NICE BED ACTION WITH AKASHI. //slapped
> 
> Second fanfic, a multichapter one this time. YEAH. HELL YEAH.
> 
> Not sure how often I'll be updating, but assuming I have time, should be once a week. I hope you'll bear with me. Because school is a hell on its own. I swear I'm a corny bastard. SAPPY AKAKURO GDI THEY'RE SO CHEESY.
> 
> Akashi is so whipped. What is this.
> 
> My beautiful ship.
> 
> Peace out ^O^)/
> 
> \- Hungry Cat Sai-chan


End file.
